Cowgirls Truth
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: Bella thinks her life is perfect she is different but she had always known she was special. CONTENT WARNING: RATED:M. POLYGAMIST content warnings. WARNING ALPHA MALE CARLISLE AND JASPER.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had been a bronc rider since her early teens and had been placed with friends of her parents who had died when their plane exploded mid air. The insurance and the money her grandparents had left to her. The family that took her in was rich in their own right and had not asked for monthly stipends to care for her. Bella had started out barrel racing at 13 years old and had moved on the Bronc riding and cattle wrestlin' when she was 14½. Bella had been drawn to it like a moth to a flame and had been awarded first place a dozen times since she had started. When Bella was 16 she had asked to move to Forks Washington alone she had contacted a broker who was going to show her houses over the summer and she could choose one she liked. Her guardians had agreed and had told the lawyer who handled her money to pay when she had sent him the documentation about the house. As a rule Bella wasn't spoiled or selfish she went to the local homeless shelter and brought gifts and food on holidays to keep her conscience clear of any sins.

Bella flew first class to Seattle where she took a smaller plane to Port Angeles once there Bella called a cab and made her way out front to wait Bella had one Carry on, her purse and a suitcase Carry on. The Carry on, on her shoulder was filled with cash to pay for a car. When the taxi arrive she told him to take her to were ever the most car lots were and to wait with the meter running if she didn't find a car. Bella flashed her credit card from American Express. Bella walked around two Car lots before she found the perfect car. Bella talked the sales man down to 18K dollars from the 25K they were asking as Bella was filling out paperwork the guy was having them work on it he told her she should come back in 2 week and it would be done. Bella nodded leaving the dealership she had the taxi driver take her to get food and then she paid him and gave him a fifty as a tip in cash. Bella had the taxi driver drop her off at the restaurant which happened to be near several different major hotels.

Bella walked into a book shop and bought a few books before walking up and paying and going back out to the taxi cab. Getting in the cab she had the driver take her to the five star hotel in town. Bella had the taxi wait while she went in and spoke to the front desk man who asked what she needed Bella told him she wanted a suite with full kitchen and a balcony. Bella paid and after getting the Key she went and retrieved her bags before going to up to her room and calling her parents who chatted for a few minutes before hanging up. Afterwards Bella called the taxi and took her purse heading downstairs the desk guy called her over telling her that her parents had called and paid for the month. When Bella got outside the taxi was their they drove to the wal-mart were Bella got food, pots and pans, plates utensils and a stack of notebooks. Bella got a months worth of food paying she got in the taxi and returned to the hotel asking the taxi to wait Bella went up stairs and found five baskets filled with gifts. One was from the hotel two were from her parents and two was from a secret admirer.

The baskets from her admirer was filled with downy unstoppable in shimmer wash booster, room spray, a scent diffuser and wax burner, a candle, a light grey Henley shirt, dark grey sweats, a pair grey of ugg slippers, a pair of grey socks, a grey cardigan, one large box of Godiva milk chocolate pearls, a smaller box of Godiva truffles, their were two keep sake boxes filled with Godiva truffles and then their was a coffee cup and hot chocolate from Godiva with a pack of biscotti's, their were three journals, and a nice fountain pen and lastly a set of black Berry Vanilla bath and body works. Their was a heavy crystal etched vase with pink, white and red roses. The card inside said 'I can't wait to meet you in person, enjoy the chocolates and the roses' signed your admirer. Bella looked thru the basket quickly before putting everything back before walking out and to the elevator.

Bella was going to get some clothing and other stuff before her meeting with the Realtor and the bank to prepare for purchasing the house she was interested in once that house presented itself to her and made itself known to herself and she was sure to find the perfect one soon. Bella was looking for a house in forks it needed to be out of town in an area with forestry to provide privacy and plenty of area to have guest houses and indoor pool with grill and sun roof. Bella was smart and liked people but she wanted to able to have guests and wanted to have any type of sex she wanted anytime if she desired Bella was surrogating for her parents right now since they had not been able to get pregnant no matter how hard she tried Bella would be going back to Texas via driving when she was eight months pregnant to put her parents better at ease with her delivery because Bella was not even going to breast feed after the first weeks time she wanted no contact with the child after its first week. Bella was doing this for them not for herself she loved the people who took her in and had agreed as long as their was no sex involved her first time needed to be with the person that she was being pulled towards for the last several months it was what Bella wanted and needed.

When she got downstairs the front desk clerk informed her that the room was paid in full for the month and should she need anything she just needed to call to the front desk and it would be brought to her in record time. Bella thanked the desk clerk and walked out to the taxi getting in she had the driver take her to the mall. When she arrived at the mall Bella paid the taxi driver and got out she walked to the Tesla store and picked out the model she wanted they would be delivering it and letting it charge while she shopped the mall. Bella ordered a Tesla 4 door in Matte black with black and red interior the car would come with a charging adapter and when she was ready to move into her house they would bring her a charging station and install it in her garage. Bella also asked for a smart steering wheel and asked how much it would cost her. Bella paid and gave them her number to call when her car arrived. Bella was given the bill and told that she would receive paper work when she came to pick up her car.

Bella walked into the mall and was looking at the map when she ran head first into what she could only describe as a brick wall Bella fell on her ass before looking up at the person she had run into as she tried to get up but it wasn't all that easy. The person she had run into grabbed her hand and pulled her up Bella dusted herself off and looked him from bottom to top. Bella stopped at his chest for a second before meeting his eyes. Bella quickly looked away quickly apologizing for running into him. He smiled and introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. Bella smiled and apologized for running into him turning to walk away Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand to stop her from leaving him.

Bella stopped and turned around looking at Carlisle who quickly released her hand and asked her if he could escort her. Bella looked up at Carlisle and then said I suppose that you could escort me. Bella was on the third floor and was going to work her way down from their Bella was going to be called when her car was delivered to the Tesla store to be charged and ready to go for when she was ready to leave. The Tesla was the roomiest model they had and it was what Bella liked. Carlisle was standing their when Bella noticed the girl standing next to him she introduced herself as Alice, Bella smiled and Alice talked about what great friends they were going to be Bella blushed and hid her face they tugging sensation had quited it was still pulling but it was like her body had found what it was seeking if not in its completeness maybe it was half of what she needed.

So Bella agreed to let them walk around with her and keep her company Carlisle was a very good looking guy Bella had had to fight the urge to swoon at the sight of him when she had got caught in his unusual eyes. He was something Bella had never seen before which was something strange because Bella had seen Fairies, Mermaids, Werewolves, Trolls and even Giants. Bella was a witch who helped out any one who needed her help and always only used good magic she had only came into her powers when she had reached twelve. Bella's parents did not know about her magic or they would be very upset and possibly irrational about it so Bella had hid it and made it so people perception didn't notice any thing off about her while she was getting a grip on her powers. Bella had hated lying and figured if she moved then no one would notice her powers growing changing.

Bella went to Rue 21 and bought five pairs of skinny boot cut jeans, five pairs of low rise skinny jeans, five pairs of low rise skinny boot cut jeans, and five pairs of low rise skinny Jeans with embroidery, two black knit sweaters with buttons, two grey knit sweaters with buttons, two dark green sweaters with buttons, one white knit sweater with buttons and one brown knit sweaters with buttons. Bella chose eight long sleeve tops 2 black, 2 dark blue, 2 dark green, 1 white and 1 grey all had buttons Bella also chose six slouchy sweaters 2 black, 2 pink, 2 grey. Bella went to the Chanel store and bought a purse and sunglasses they went to the journeys store and got her several pairs of shoes.

Then they hit Abercrombie & Fitch before going to the Pandora. Bella bought two bracelet and charms to start with Bella chose charms that described her life and all the things she liked Bella was putting the charms on her bracelet. Bella also bought a bracelet for her mother who was always their for her Bella chose a porcelain box for it to be wrapped in. Bella would make sure it made it to her mother. Bella was done at Pandora so they went to the motherhood store and got a few things after shopping for the rest of the day Bella was tired and ready to leave Carlisle escorted her to her car and offered to drive her to her hotel Bella said ok and when they got their they parked in the spot for her and Alice parked in the spot next to her Alice pulled Bella aside and kissed her deeply. Bella wrapped her arms around her neck and cradled the back of her head and moaned.

Bella made a sound of annoyance when Alice pulled away they walked hand in hand to Bella's room Bella grabbed her Victoria Secret bags and walked to her room Bella unlocked the door and they all entered the room. When they had put the shopping bags in the closet Bella found something to change into Bella showered and washed her hair while she was showering she felt the tugging in her chest disappear Bella was glad. Bella ended he shower and moved into the walk in closet and put on a dress with a belt in bow tied in the back she put on stockings that had lines down the back of them she slipped on a pair of black stiletto heels. Checking her garters Bella adjusted them making sure they were pulled tight and properly. Bella turned on her music and listened to the song "Burning house" while she put on her make up on after washing all of her make up off of her face as she moved around the closet singing softly to herself as she touched her slightly bulging Belly and was going to have to go back to Texas by driving. Bella had to find a house that she could hire renovators to fix the house while she was gone.

The dress was an original that cost between 400 and 500 dollars their were only 300 made and Bella owned fifteen in different colors. Bella looked in the mirror before sitting at the Vanity and applying eye shadow and blush the last thing she put on was lipstick Bella fluffed and blow dried her hair brushing it as she put a matching bow in her hair hold the front and top of her hair out of her eyes. Bella left her bangs down and smiled Bella walked into the bedroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Bella walked out on to the balcony and lit a cigarette after putting out the cigarette under her shoe she moved back into the bedroom applying a fine mist of perfume she couldn't stall any more walking into the main room Bella was confronted by seven people all of them very beautiful.

Bella was worried about what she must look like to them as they all watched her with a look Bella could not interpet their looking at her wasn't something Bella had seen more than once and it was the look that her parents often gave each other while they were home. Bella looked down as to gather her thoughts before speaking and introducing her self. They all exchanged Pleasantries as Bella tried to not hyperventilate about all of emotions going through her mind. Carlisle came over and put her arms round her which made Bella feel relaxed the rest joined and Bella felt like she was complete the only one who didn't join was a copper haired teen who Bella had noticed was watching her with a look that Bella couldn't figure out what was going on at first until it suddenly all fell into place in her mind. Bella decided to check her bonds and was shocked to say the least. Bella decided to tell them about her condition so their were not any secrets between the six people and her Bella hated secrets they made life so much harder as it meant lying. Bella was never one to suffer liars or thiefs.

Bella was led into the living room and pulled onto Carlisle's lap unable to stop the hum that came from her throat as they sat near Bella who was slightly over whelmed by all the changes Bella didn't say anything for a full five minutes when she finally spoke they all watched her Bella told them about her pregnancy and about her bonds to the six of them. Edward was like a son to her Bella felt weird as she told them about her surrogating for her parents because they could not achieve it after having so many invitro fertilization treatments but none of the treatments took. It had been heart breaking but it wasn't something they could change. Bella's mother had not been able to get pregnant no matter what they tried. Bella had spoken to a doctor about being a surrogate and had asked them to give her the risks and problems straight no bull shit Bella didn't want them to sugar coat it for her.

Bella had been given half a dozen check ups and blood tests and when she was declared healthy and able they started her on the proper hormones and injections to prepare her body to carry the baby to term they gave her monthly hormone shots to help her keep her body from rejecting the foreign DNA from her mother's egg. Bella was not related to her parents but they were her god parents and hadn't asked her to do it she had volunteered after finding out the risks to her health and her safety. Bella had made the decision on her own with out her parents even aware until she informed them she had gone and gotten the egg implanted inside of her and because she was legally forbidden from flying after seven months pregnant she wasn't leaving until she was 34 weeks pregnant. Bella's mothers egg were good but her body rejected every pregnancy with in a month even with the drugs and best care that money could afford none of the treatments worked or even helped it had been one heartbreak after another for them Bella had watched all of this and felt bad.

When Bella was 10 she had gone to her lawyer and told him to transfer 10 million dollars to her parents and then 500 thousand each year after that. They lived in Bella's estate left to her by her parents in their will and everything was taken care of by the executor until Bella reached the age of twenty five or she married a suitable man and had a prenuptial agreement that stated he was never to access her bank account he would receive 15 thousand an month and that was it. Unless he was rich and did not need the money. Bella had no thoughts of getting married at the time she had had the executor read her the will in its entirety and explain what she didn't understand at first. Bella was upset at first but had quickly realized her parents had only wanted her as a status symbol while her godparents loved her with out condition and restriction. Bella had been told stories about her parents.

Bella had interrupted them and told the people to cut the BS and tell her the truth after a pause they had told her everything that she needed to know about her parents. Bella was sure that her parents had been very self obsessed and she was right about what them. Bella was not hurt when she had found out that her parents had not loved her like her godparents Alice and Charles. They had told her to seriously consider the consequences of her choice to be a surrogate and what it really meant. Bella had thought about it and she prayed to the goddesses and Gods. Bella had thought long and hard about it and had told her parents after she was already pregnant. Bella wouldn't let anyone tell her that she wasn't allowed to have a baby. Bella gave her life great consideration but she was sure that she wanted to have a baby for her family who loved her and she loved them very much even though it had only been less than a day and it was very abnormal to be truthful but Bella didn't want every one to give opinions.

Bella watched Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett they were all watching her with a look of love on there face. Bella was certain that there was something strange about everything going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. Bella was certain that this was going to be a very different from what she had grown up with it had only been a few hours and she was falling in love with these people a love that was unconditional and irrevocably. Bella was careful with her facial expression as she considered everything that had been going on over the last few hours. Bella was drinking a smoothie that Esme had made for her before they had sat down in the living room. Bella was thinking about all of the stuff she had learned about Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

Bella felt things for these people and didn't know what was wrong with her or if she was just going crazy and had nothing to worry about. Bella was a brilliant person and had a loving disposition so it helped her to help people and then she could create a place for people to get better. Bella had bought two old building and turned one into a homeless shelter and the other became a rehab Building for drugs and for accident victims it also catered to people who had been raped and abused. Bella had hired a doctor with fifteen years experience at Princeton Plainsboro hospital they were going to be in charge of hiring staff and ordering medications. Bella had planned a Charity event to get money to care for patients. Bella had dressed in a black dress with rhinestones all around the throat it was a long form fitting dress with a plunge in the front. Bella was wearing a strapless bra under the rhinestone and tulle top of the dress. Bella had gotten twenty-two million dollars in donations to her homeless shelter and rehab clinic, Homeless clinic and abuse clinic to start immediate referral to her clinic.

Bella was surprised when they had filled the staff of the Rehab and clinic without any trouble from background checks and drug tests of all the people who were hired to work and keep the clinic open twenty-three hours of the day for the first year it was opened. The building had a helicopter pad on the roof to med-vac people to the nearest hospital for anything more serious than a minor cuts and fractures of the bones anything else would be med-vac'd to the emergency room and be treated their for anything else that was wrong with them and the people who came in. Bella was going to do the best she could to keep on top of everything that came in with help from the woman she had hired to run the clinic and keep an eye on the rehab while she was their until 10 at night. Bella was smart and cared about the Texas laws being followed when it came to her staff. Bella had made sure to hire a few medical staff for the homeless shelter to make sure any one who was hurt was looked after.

Carlisle loved Bella even after a few hours he and his family were mated to Bella who they had been waiting for years to find her Alice had told them about her waiting for her to come to them and be with them as a family. Carlisle was the coven Alpha and Bella would be the Female Alpha of the coven she would never use her power on the ones she loved or cared about. Edward had been hovering protectively when she had gotten up to pace while telling the story Jasper was feeling her emotions which were cycling between anger, happiness, and some guilt. Bella was trying her very best to hide her emotions as she continued to pace. Bella went into the bedroom closing the door she went into the bathroom and went pee before moving on to the counter and removing her make up. Bella reapplied her make up very lightly and looked at herself in the mirror and felt very woozy Bella made it back into the bedroom and sat on the bed before starting to lose consciousness.

Bella heard the door crash open and opened her eyes for a second before she passed out when she opened her eyes again later she was in a hospital room alone or so she had thought. Bella moaned softly and let her head fall to the side. She felt her head being turned she opened her eyes and saw Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Bella opened her mouth several times Esme put a cup to Bella's lips and then when Bella spoke she asked where Carlisle was. Bella was uncertain of how long she had been in and out of consciousness. Bella was in a hospital bed the curtains were drawn and she was laying half sitting up she was wearing scrubs the top was to large and the bottoms were fit good. Bella touched the call nurse button when she walked in she asked to be discharged immediately she didn't want to be at the hospital longer than she had to be. Carlisle came in a bit later with the doctor who gave Bella a check up before leaving the room again. Bella sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed removing the heart monitors and the oxygen tossing them on the bed she watched as a panicked nursing staff rushed in. Bella kept swatting them away before raising her voice, "I want to be discharged that is not a suggestion" Bella said to one of the nurses who nodded.

The doctor came back and started removing the IV blood bag. Carlisle stood by the door as the doctor finished. Bella was told to stay off her feet for a week which meant that Carlisle wouldn't want Bella walking around at all. Bella was silently while she signed the paperwork and took the prescriptions the doctor handed her after they gathered up her stuff Carlisle put Bella in the wheelchair that he had bought from the medical store in town when they got to Bella's Tesla Carlisle put Bella in the passengers seat while Emmett, Rosalie and Edward got in the other car. Bella stared out the window the whole drive back to the hotel. Bella refused to let them push the wheelchair. Bella had an appointment with the Bank at noon which was an hour away and then the Realtor who would be driving to Forks with Bella in the car with everyone else following them in Bella's Tesla and the Mercedes. When she got in her room Bella called Esme Rosalie and Alice to help her.

After she was dressed in a lose midriff tube top with studs around the top it was white with Black jeans and rhinestone high heels Bella had a black Chanel purse Bella wore white gold and sapphire jewelry set. Bella also wore a Tiffany and Co, diamond ring. Bella wore a Burberry jacket and Burberry scarf Bella checked her pockets to make sure she had her Lighter and cigarettes. Bella was checking her purse before rolling into the living room with the rest of them. Bella waited as the got their stuff. The ride to the bank was silent and they went and waited in the lobby until the branch managers secretary who asked if they wanted anything to drink. They all said no Bella listened carefully as the manager spoke before handing her paperwork to Bella signed and handed the paperwork back to the man.

Bella told him to place 500 thousand in an escrow account so when they could pay for the house and the renovations she needed to do. Bella was ready to go but the bank Manager was on the phone with her executor. Bella yawned silently before the bank manager hung up and thanked Bella they left going to the Realtor office and waited when the Realtor called Bella in Carlisle and Esme followed her into the Realtor's office. Bella was sitting in the wheelchair and waiting for the Realtor to grab all of the stuff for the houses in her price range. Bella got into the Realtor's car with Carlisle and Jasper, Bella was sitting between them and Alice sat in the front. The drive to Forks was quiet Bella didn't know where to put her hands considering she was sitting between two equally hot men. Bella put her hands on her lap and kept her head down while they drove to forks.

The first house they showed Bella was on five acres with a gate and a cobble stone parking area and cement garage floors. Bella was looked around the exterior before they went inside and looked downstairs before going upstairs the master suite was huge it took up the whole third floor with its own private sitting room, a large bedroom and two walk in closets, a master bathroom, a small office, and decent sized nursery. Bella fell in love with the house it had five bedrooms upstairs and four bedrooms down stairs it had nine bathrooms and eight and a half walk in closets a downstairs office, a library and a full basement. Bella was certain that this house was perfect they went and viewed the other houses before telling the Realtor who was going on and on about the each of the houses comparing the houses telling Bella the best things about each house telling her about the local landscape that can be brought in and decorate the back yards and front yard to make her happy.

Bella was going to hire a contractor and architect they were going to build three three bedroom three and a half bath guest houses with a garage attached to each one. Bella and the Realtor went to the Bank and she paid half up front for the house and five thousand each month for the next three months. Bella was going to be commuting to school everyday with Carlisle who would take her to school and then pick her up after words. They others would take care of her while they were at school. Bella had already chosen her outfit for the first day of school as well as choosing her backpack and school supplies from the list of things that she was told she needed for the school year at her school she would be attending til the middle of March. While Bella was waiting for her pregnancy to progress to the stage she needed to be back in Texas by end of March at the latest so that she could be able to give birth in a private hospital with a private room with all the best doctors she had the best medical coverage.

Bella sent her parents pregnancy photos and video everyday and told the about all the horrible cravings and the aches and pains of all of the day to day stuff she had to deal with. Bella was certain that if it were any worse that she would not be able to deal with it in her day to day life. On the first day of school Carlisle dropped her off telling her to be careful everyone talked about her all day as she rolled through the halls of forks high school. Edward was insanely protective of her and one of the Cullens walked her to class every day. School had been going on for a month when the first sunny day came Bella was forced to go to school by herself and cope with all the boys who hit on her and asked her for dates. Bella always shot them down with the kindest way she could take care of them with her all she was very rich but she could not use any of the money until she married.

Over the next month Bella went to school and then back to her hotel room they construction workers started on the third floor master suite first before starting on the guest houses so they could live in one of them until the house was finished and was able to live in the house. Bella was patient and considerate of the weather in Forks and the delays it might cause on the work. Bella was careful to take care of herself Bella was healthy and quiet pregnant just not so pregnant that she couldn't fly. Bella had gone thru and bought stuff to take with her to Texas. Bella was not going to let people decide about how she was going to give birth to the child and even decide if she was going to breast feed or not breastfeed with out people hassling her about all the different pro's and cons of taking care of kids. Bella was not going to let her parents have the baby a week after giving birth at the hospital.

Bella had a suitcase and carry on duffle ordered a hand made delivery gown and slippers she put two pairs of scrubs, two pairs of socks 1 pair of clogs, 2 towels, 1 wash cloth, tablet, laptop, camera and all the power cords. Bella also got nursing bra's, nursing blanket, onesies, leggings, socks, mittens and hats, one piece pajamas's, a bib, burp cloths, receiving blankets, a sleeping bag, swaddle sack, a boppy nursing pillow, burp clothes, towels, wash cloths and chamomile bath stuff, pacifiers, newborn diapers, diaper rash cream, a snot sucker and a baby powder. Bella had ordered all the stuff delivered and then she packed it all in the three piece suit case set she had ordered from the internet to make sure she had all the stuff she needed to take care of an infant including a car seat and stroller frame.

Bella had gone back in time and made things different from what they had originally been before her time traveling had started ten years ago. Bella had gone back in time during the revolutionary war and even farther back in the past. Bella was told by her grandmother that she was going to be a very powerful witch when she was 18 years old unless she somehow stopped aging than she would get her powers when she stopped aging. Bella had agreed to pay half of the house payment up front and then pay the rest of the house when the renovation was complete. Bella had asked for other renovations she had missed or hadn't thought about at first when she was telling the architect. Bella was careful to not add to many things to the list of renovations that she wanted for the house she had bought some furniture from the local furniture store paying to have it delivered to her warehouse she had bought in Port Angeles she had also bought an old delivery truck and stored it in the warehouse with the other stuff that she had been collecting from all of her trips back in time she had sold a few of the duplicates set s and pieces she had acquired from her many travels in time and between realms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella knew what she wanted done to the property and the interior lay out of the houses so that she was able to get the house decorated with everything she wanted. Bella would buy all the furniture new and decorate the house with antiques that she had picked up when she traveled in time. Bella had things from all over the world where she had traveled and made a difference in the world at large. Bella had collected things and stored them for later retrieval. Bella had collected one of a kind items Bella liked stuff that was sturdy and durable Bella put the stuff in air tight under ground storage rooms so that she could move them. Bella was storing the furniture and paintings in the storage room before sealing it and putting a protection spell on the room where she was going put all her stuff into the room she had used her magic to build the first room underground. Bella had found rare paintings and she had also painted two of the same portraits of scenes and castles and even some of the farms she signed the painting with an initial and date on the corner of each painting which wasn't framed when she had finished them.

Bella's alter ego was quiet famous and had a lot of money each time she went back in time the money was left to a new alter ego and another and another until it was her time period. Bella went to school each day and then back to the house. While the construction workers built the guest houses that Bella was paying for. Bella loved old fashioned things and she always had. Bella went antiquing every month she also went to estate sales. Bella found the bed she loved it was going to be brought back to Washington in the travel truck which would be filled with all of her favorite things she would store anything she couldn't use in Port Angeles. Bella had found a crib from the 1820's and had to have it, it was beautiful made from walnut with a dark stain. Bella had been surprised it was the perfect height and other than a little magic restoration on it, it was perfect. Bella was a traveler and was going to protect her secret as best as she could this secret was a big secret to keep.

She had made the mistake of telling someone about her and other people found out about her she had had to erase every ones memories of her and of her powers she had needed to hide away and keep this secret to protect her from being exposed to people. Bella had to constantly miss class when she became to stressed and traveled in time even when she didn't want to. Bella was a which descended from a long line of witches some were white witches a few were black witches. Bella's family had collected books dating back to the year 100 A D each book had an entries about the family with drawings of them as children and then a drawing as a young adult. Bella looked through the books often she had studied each drawing and painting for a long time. Bella had kept the books in a trunk she stored her witches books in. She also stored her candles and her altar tools in. Bella's altar was big and well kept she kept her spell book next to her candles in the shape of a pentagram.

Bella had magically restored a few of the items to better quality but had not changed them other that removing rips and tears as well as mold and mildew. Bella made the furniture less beaten up than it had been but left it with a patina that showed it's age. Bella was a brilliant witch she healed young children with cancer so that they had a long healthy life and made a difference in the world. Bella had tried to get Emmett and Jasper both to sleep with her both wouldn't because she barely knew them. Bella started to get desperate and the day before she left she begged Jasper again they had known each other for three months and he was about to say no when Bella used her puppy dog eyes on him. Bella was happy when he changed his mind and did not push her away. Bella refused to take no for an answer and had used her most effective tool against him to get exactly what she wanted from him.

Jasper picked Bella up and carried her to the bed in the guest house were they had all been staying they had decided to stay with Bella. Every one had gone out on a hike Bella had been in the garden working on the flowers. Bella was surprised when Jasper started kissing her while Bella had started unbuttoning his shirt Bella's top and skirt were removed as Jasper settled between her legs. Jasper took Bella's chastity quickly before waiting for her to adjust. Bella and Jasper were still making love when Bella came hard after Jasper came Bella hit him with a sleep spell and then got up and showered and shaved before going to the closet and dressing. Bella was going to have to work fast she needed to pack her suitcases, her carry on, her laptop bag and her pet bags and a pet carry on with food, clothing, water, her leashes, and harnesses. Bella was going to have to double check all of her bags.

Bella blow dried her hair and curled it Bella applied her make up grabbing her carry on which she filled with an outfit, a pair of clogs,a pair of socks, a nursing bra with pads, her charging cords, brush and comb, a hygiene bag, her birth certificate, social security card, insurance card, donor ID card. Bella packed her small bag full of baby stuff and the boppy pillow. Bella packed the medium bag full of her clothing for the hospital and her hygiene stuff for the hospital. The largest suitcase had a blanket a robe her hygiene stuff that did not fit in the first bag. Bella put the laptop bag and duffle bag in the floor of the front floor of her Tesla. Bella double checked her medium and small bag and put them in the back seat of the Tesla. Bella made sure she had packed her e-reader and tablet as well as her spell books and family lineage books. Bella finished up her packing and went to the car the last time to put her big suit case in the trunk a long with a few last minute items that did not fit in her bags Bella grabbed her charging cable for the car and the extension and adapter for the Tesla.

Bella closed the trunk and hood before getting in the car and checking the battery charge to make sure it was completely charged. Bella went back inside and kissed Jasper goodbye before going back downstairs with her purse writing a note and putting it on the kitchen table along with a key to the guest house they were staying in. Bella pulled out of the garage and drove out of Forks south until she arrived in Portland. Bella stopped and got some food to eat and got a milk shake she had gone through the drive thru. Bella eat the cheeseburger and fries she had ordered. Bella drove until almost midnight before stopping at a hotel and getting a king suite with a kitchenette. Bella took a shower and then went to bed falling asleep instantly. When Bella woke up the next morning her chest hurt Bella was hungry so she went to the Denny's and got an omelette and fried potatoes and toast. Bella had some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Bella scarfed down her food and wiped her mouth.

Bella paid her tab and asked for a to-go cup with whip cream and chocolate sauce. Bella got into her car putting the wheel chair in the car with her. Bella hated the wheelchair but there was nothing she could really do to help. Bella drove until lunch time before stopping and getting subway she then went and bought a 64oz drink and a bag of chips from a gas station. Bella stopped and peed about a hundred miles from the gas station she had bought the drink from. Bella hated being in a wheelchair it was so boring but she knew that if she walked around to much she would wind up lose the baby she was carrying it was important to her parents who loved her very much and hadn't asked her for the sacrifice she was going to make. Bella was the only person left in her family everyone had died her grandmother had passed away when Bella was fourteen years old. Bella had gotten to know her well and had known her for five years before she died of old age Bella had been taught magic by her and had loved her all the same as Bella spent as much time as she could with her.

Bella was over half way to Fort Worth Texas when she got hungry so she went thru the drive thru at the Carl's Jr. Bella drove to the gas station and got another 64oz drink she also got some stuff putting them in her basket that she had on the front seat she got two big bags of chips, danishes and muffins some donuts, candy bars, a big bag gummy bears and a big bag of gummy worms. Bella had also gotten two one liters of Cherry Coca-cola. Bella put everything in the basket and then got in the passengers seat and started driving. She stopped at a hotel and got a suite with a Queen bed. Bella had brought the food into the hotel room. Bella plugged in her car in the parking garage which was secured with camera's and security that patrolled often. Bella slept until 11am and then she got up showered and blow dried her hair a little bit. Bella unplugged her car and put the charging cable in the trunk after closing the passengers door. Bella's stomach had started aching a little Bella been walking around to much so she needed to not walk around and take it easy on her feet as much as possible.

Bella drove until she reached Wyoming were she stopped at a rest area Bella got in the wheel chair and rolled into the sun were she sat for a little while before going back to the car and getting in. Bella found the drive to be quiet peaceful it gave her time to think as she drove towards her home in Fort Worth Texas the ranch was huge and housed horses and cattle which were sold at auction. Bella was going to drive until she got hungry so she could get to her home as quickly as possible. Bella arrived at the gates of her ranch two days later that made Bella happy that she finally arrived at her child hood home. Bella grabbed her bags and got in the house shouting that she was home. Her parents came downstairs and hugged her quickly having the servants carry the bags upstairs to her room. Bella went to her room and got in bed falling asleep quickly when she woke up her bags were in the corner on her couch the basket of food was on the couch. Bella got up and stretched she groaned and rubbed her neck were the scarf had been pulled out the window as she had been driving to Fort Worth. Bella hadn't really felt the baby move much over the last 10 hours but Bella had been told that that was often the case for a baby being nearly ready to enter the world. Bella had left a lot of her clothing when she had moved to Forks Washington but that had been her plan so anytime she returned home she had clothing to wear.

Bella was laying in bed when the door opened and her mother came in the bedroom with a servant holding a tray with a teapot, tea cups, tea and danishes. Bella sat up and made some room for her mother the servants set up a small table with some plates. Bella smiled and moved over to the table were her mother was eager to hear about her pregnancy and the changes. Bella was careful to leave out the fainting and the visit to the hospital. Bella told her she didn't know what she was having. Bella told her mother that she had had sex and was ready to give birth to the child she was carrying to term. Bella was sitting sipping tea while her and her mother talked about all the pregnancy symptoms she had experienced the morning sickness, swelling, hot flashes, night sweats, mood swings and of course tiredness, Bella took all of it in stride. Bella was being careful to not stress herself out with everything that had been going on in the last several months the house the guest house construction and going to school getting good grades and having to dampen her powers with a diamond necklace that her grandmother had given her to help her temper her powers that had started to develop quickly.

Bella's mother was 5'7 with an hourglass figure she was slender and had a deep beauty with blonde hair, and blue green eyes her mother was smart and kind and had taken care of her giving her everything she could ever want. Bella's real parents had died and Bella had inherited everything that had belonged to her parents. Her grandmother had stripped her mother of the power she had because she had used it for bad and had hurt many people in a fit of anger. Bella was upset when she learned of the evil her mother had committed and it had hurt her when her mother had had to be stripped of her magic not long after Bella had been born. Bella was happy when her grandma had started teaching her magic with the help of the nurse that she had hired to help her by cleaning and changing her medicine box. Bella had had her executor look into the nurse. Bella had gifted the nurse a Tesla car in midnight blue. Bella had gifted it too her free and clear the nurse didn't have a dependable car but now she did so she could back and forth to the her grandmothers house to care for her.

Bella's phone had started going off Bella went over and picked it up the number was an unknown number so Bella answered it expecting it to be someone from the architect office or construction office needing to ask her questions. Bella was right the voice on the other end of the phone was the voice of Carlisle. Carlisle asked were she was Bella answered before she could think about the answer she told him the address of were she was. Bella stuttered for a second before ending the call quickly and going back to talking to her mother. Bella had eaten three danishes as they talked the servant brought Bella boxes which had ribbons tied around each with a bow. Bella smiled as they were set on the floor in front of her Bella untied the ribbon and removed the lid of the top box. The box had tissue paper inside of it under the neon pink tissue paper were boxes wrapped in tissue paper of all different colors with a ribbon tied around the boxes their were layers of tissue paper separating the gifts in the boxes as they were all different sizes and shapes some were not in boxes and were just wrapped in tissue paper. The gifts were put in the boxes like a tetris puzzle to fit the gifts.

Bella pulled out the first box it fit inside the box. Inside the first gift was a hand made baby blanket which was quilted and reversible. The next boxes had a CD of lullaby's, a baby book, a photograph frame, a few onesies and booties and mittens. The card was signed by the staff who worked for the family for a very long time. Bella put the box to the side and untied the ribbon of the next box Bella saw that it was a baby outfit with booties and mittens and a cap. The next box had babies outfits with layers of tissue paper their were packs of booties and mittens with hats, pacifiers and a couple of warm knit zip up hooded onesies. The fourth box had two blankets, a pair of Ugg slippers, grey sweat pants, a loose gray sweater with pockets, a pair grey of socks, a journal and at the bottom was a portable writing box with pens and paper and envelopes and stamps. Bella opened the last box to find shoes, jewelry, purses, shirt and pants were in a boxes wrapped in tissue paper and secured with ribbon. Bella loved all of the stuff she received the gifts were put away in a corner for her to go thru to decide what to pack into the baby suitcase. Bella would be checking in to St. Jess's hospital in 4 days to be observed until she was ready to have labor induced.

Bella had reserved her three room suite with them over a month before her trip back to Fort Worth Texas. Bella didn't want to go to a normal hospital and have complications. Bella had to fill out all the necessary paper work when she checked in on Tuesday and then she would be there for two weeks since this was her first baby and possibly her only child. Bella and her mother had breakfast each morning over the next two days at 2 am the day she was supposed to check in to the hospital their was a knock on the door Bella was wearing a knee length maternity night gown she raced downstairs and opened the door telling the person on the other side to hold on and quickly closing the door as her mother reached the landing at the second floor and asked what was the noise she had heard. Bella told her that she was sleep walking again and had wound up outside that was all her mother looked at her skeptically and said ok before going back up to the third floor and going back to bed. Bella opened the front door and saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all standing their.

Bella let them in and quietly led them to her room locking the outer door to the hall way before rounding on them and asking why they had come. They all said nothing Bella sighed and told them they could sleep in her sitting room but that she was going to Dallas tomorrow and would be gone for 18 days. Carlisle spoke up and asked her why she was going to be gone that long Bella sighed and told them that she was checking into a private hospital in Dallas Called St. Jess to give birth and then to convalesce and then she would be living in fort worth for at least 6 months to breast feed and then wean the baby to a bottle. They all looked at her she had some bags under her eyes she looked like she hadn't slept in a few days or that she hadn't been rest full. Carlisle told Bella to go back to bed and that they would talk in the morning. Bella slept better than she had in a week it was sun shining and warm Bella got out of bed and was surprised to see her mother drinking coffee on the couch Bella got dressed for the day and joined her mother after a breakfast of orange juice and Danishes Bella decided to pack.

Bella packed her writing desk and other stuff before having the servants carry the bags to the Tesla. Bella had not seen any of the 6 people who are started meaning a lot to her when they were ready to go Bella got in the back and stared out the window her heart doing the oddest squeezing as she listened to her I-pod. Bella was nervous about the whole thing but when they got to the hospital Bella was shown to her rooms and given the admission paper work while the nurses prepped the machines to give her a fetal and physical check up. Bella filled out the paperwork very quickly and was poked, prodded, stuck in the finger and weighed and measured before she was allowed to relax while she waited for the results of all the tests they had done. Bella was given a clean bill of health and was allowed to walk with the nurse as she filled in last minute birth details in the computer.

Bella was not surprised when some one from the staff came and showed her how to order her meals on the tablet by the bedside. The pad would allow her to make reasonable requests if she was hungry or in need of something specific. Her parents were going back to the house and getting their stuff before returning and taking up one of the three bedrooms in the suite they last bedroom had a simple queen mattress in it with dark plum covers like the rest of the room. Bella would be giving birth in the room down the hall were she would spend the night to assure there were no complications of the birthing process. Bella was in her room relaxing when the phone started ringing Bella answered the phone the nurse had some people at the reception with the last name Cullen wanting to see her Bella told the nurse to send them up in five minutes. Bella changed into a navy blue wrap top with grey trousers and navy heels and diamond jewelry. Bella got up when she heard a knock at the door and she opened it.

Standing their in all their glory were the people who meant so much to her after only knowing them a short time. Bella was not worried about her parents at this time she was surrounded by a family who made her happy and she felt safe with them. Carlisle scooped her up and carried her to the couch were he set her on his lap and they all presented her with their flowers and the gifts that were wrapped in silver paper with a blue and silver ribbon. Bella had unconsciously left her journal on the coffee table and tried not to panic when she thought no one was looking she made a small hand gesture and made it disappear back into her bag in the bedroom. When Bella looked up all of the Cullens were staring at her with a mix of curiosity and something Bella couldn't place. Bella had no way of knowing what they were thinking because of the magic dampening crystal she was wearing to make it less likely that the baby would mess with her hormones and she would blow something up by accident.

Bella smiled and took the first gift and untied the ribbon before carefully peeling the tape and removing wrapping paper from the box. Bella gasped as the contents of the box was revealed to her Bella was awestruck by the beauty of the calligraphy pens in the box. In the next box was a set stationary and envelopes with postage stamps. The next box was a set of wax stamps, a screw in stamp post, with colored wax sticks inside, carved decorative box. Bella smiled the next box contained a necklace, a ring, a pair of earrings and a bracelet. Bella smiled she had not felt this happy in a long time it had been surprise to find a family that made her feel love like what she hadn't felt before. The next box had a big locket with a photograph of Bella and a photograph of Jasper and a second locket with a photograph of her and a photograph of the Cullens. The rest of the gifts were clothing, shoes, gift cards, makeup, headphones, a wooden jewelry box and a travel jewelry box. There was also several outfits from her favorite stores Bella smiled and put the gifts aside the room phone started ringing.

Bella reached over and answered it. Bella told the nurse to stall her parents for 5 minutes before sending them up. Bella told the people she cared about to go into the 3rd bedroom and stay quiet until she came and got them. Bella sat on the couch as she waited for her parents to come when her parents settled in the love seat across from the couch she was relaxing on. Bella smiled very carefully she readjusted herself on the couch as her parents entered the room. Bella had been told about her parents when she was young the news had been given to her carefully to see how she would react Bella had not reacted like they had thought she would react. Bella greeted her parents as they entered the room carrying a several bags Bella Listened as they told her that they whole family had arrived and would be joining them for the baby shower at 3 it was already 10 in the morning Bella had been dropped off while her parents went home and grabbed the bags and the SUV for all the stuff they didn't need. Bella had bought some clothing and had packed it into a smaller suitcase.

Bella had paid the caters 2 days before so that they could bring the food and use the kitchen of the suite so that they could cook she also paid for servers and a bartender to mix drinks for all the family in attendance. Bella's family had flown in all of them had decently comfortable lives with their own money and happiness. Bella was wearing a simple purple strapless top with maternity jeans and diamond jewelry she had bought from Zales. Bella had invited her cousins and all the other family they all thought the baby was Bella's she hadn't told them that she was being a surrogate mother for her own mother who couldn't get pregnant and keep the baby. Bella loved her parents more then the people who brought her into the world Bella sighed and told her parents that she had some guests they needed to meet. Bella called them to come to her when they got in the room Bella introduced them to her parents after a short sizing up they all relaxed on the couch. Bella was happy as they all chatted when the party started they all moved to the large dining room. The party was a success and afterwards Bella retired to her room and locked the door it was seconds before Bella felt she was falling it didn't last long when it ended Bella groaned and felt a pressure on her shoulder Bella held still for a minute until she realized she was moving in a carriage it was smooth except for the occasional bump in the road.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and saw a young woman asleep on her shoulder so Bella moved and when the girl opened her eyes she apologized calling Bella your highness Bella chuckled and waved it off as they fell into a silence the ladies across from her were embroidering. Bella checked her memory and realized she was going to King Henry's court to propose a alliance between the nations. Bella was looking out the window when she banged on the roof and the carriage rolled to a stop and the door was opened. Bella told the man to stop in the next suitable clearing. Bella was informed the next suitable place to stop was a short ways up the road Bella nodded and the door was closed. Bella picked up her sewing and when they stopped Bella took the opportunity to relieve herself and stretch her tired aching legs. Bella realized she was no longer pregnant and she was much younger. When the caravan got back on the road Bella noted the driver was a handsome man and would have to keep him away from her as much as she could. Bella smiled at her youngest lady in waiting who was learning to sew and write.

The Carriage pulled into the castle gates and Bella led the procession behind a pair of guards and a herald when they double door opened. Bella walked into the room past her herald who announced her loudly the room had gone deathly quiet when the doors had been thrown open Bella marched to the forefront as everyone parted like the sea. Bella waited when they King looked her up and down Bella curtsied as the King bowed everyone started whispering Bella kept the displeasure off her face as she asked the King to speak to him in private. When they got into the private audience room Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and having her adviser present the beginning terms of an alliance to the King who promptly looked over them before asking her where her Kingdom was Bella walked over to a map and pointed to a unmapped portion of the parchment. Henry looked at her leaving the room he came back five minutes later and told her that he had sent an Englishman to verify that her island home really existed and she was not some fraudulent Queen trying to create a fake alliance.

Bella sighed she was shown to a room she removed her Dove and tied a missive to its leg when it arrived back 3 days later with a reply telling her that the English would be shown the highest courtesy afford the agents of a king. Bella was fed well and shown around she was kept in the castle for over a week when the ship returned the King was told that Castelle was real and very prosperous. Bella smiled as the king listened to the accounting of her peoples welcoming of them. King Henry took her to the private audience room with her advisors and her private guards Bella was impatient for this to be done her countries future hung in the balance of her making a advantageous marriage to a King with all the right prospects. Bella was brought out of her musing as Henry countered the original offer with an offer that was not something she had expected at all Henry was a ruthless King with his head on correctly which meant he was a safe bet for her alliance choice.

Bella had had her kingdoms holdings and accounts tallied before leaving she had checked the book herself making sure the smaller Islands on the other side of Castelle were added to the book so she knew what their income to the kingdom was on a monthly basis. Bella was surprised by King Henry's amendment to the contract. Bella had originally offered him 2K gold coins, 10K silver pieces, 2 cargo ships, 2 frigates, 2 warships, 10 Cannon ships, 50 sacks of grain, 50 sacks of corn,10 cows, 10 pigs, 10 sheep, 10 goats, 10 turkeys, 10 Chickens, 2 large supply wagon, 2 medium supply wagons, 8 Pull horses, 100 Barrels of gun powder, 100 barrels of animal feed, 100 of water, 1 Arabian Stud 6m., 1 Arabian Mare 3m, w saddles and tack, 1 carriage decorated in black with gold and silver with a driver and 2 foot men and last but not least a castle with farms and workers. Bella had been very generous with her offer but had left room to try to negotiate a deal that they could both agree to and appreciate the other kingdom.

Henry knew exactly what he wanted from the Queen of Castelle after three days of negotiating they came to an agreement that would suit them both. The decided on 1.5K gold coins, 10K silver pieces, 2 cargo ships, 2 frigates, 2 warships, 10 Cannon ships, 50 sacks of grain, 50 sacks of corn,5 sacks of Coffee, 10 cows, 10 pigs, 10 sheep, 10 goats, 10 turkeys, 10 Chickens, 1 large supply wagon, 1 medium supply wagon, 2 Pull horses, 100 Barrels of gun powder, 100 barrels of animal feed, 100 of water, 1 Arabian Stud 6m., 1 Arabian Mare 3m, w saddles and tack, 1 carriage decorated in black with gold and silver with a driver and 2 foot men and last but not least a castle with farms and workers, 1k pieces, 1 trunk of fabrics, 1 crate of leather and 1 crate of rope making hemp. Bella also threw in 100 pounds of good density winter wool and 75 pounds of Silk, damask, Brocade from the weavers in Castelle where some of the finest things were made from the best fabrics. Bella had embroidered her stuff with her initials and her family crest which were roses and snowdrops all of Bella's handkerchiefs had them under her initials from her title she had liked the design a lot.

Bella had the contract written out by her advisor who was educated by the best teachers, her advisor was in his 30's and was well versed in legal speak. Bella was patient as the advisors finished the contracts Bella looked over them as she relaxed in the private audience chamber when she finished reading the contract of her dowry a second time. Bella read the other contracts while Henry read the dowry contract as they finished reading the contracts over twice before both parties agreed to the terms of the contract they had negotiated, Bella had paid a steep dowry to be able to produce heirs to two Royal dynasty lines. Bella and Henry's wedding was set for 1 month away at the chapel the bans were cried and the event was planned Bella's gown was light blue with gold and silver stitching Bella wore diamond and pearl diadem Bella wore two veils in airy chiffon the walk down the aisle was a simple affair of sorts Bella and Henry were wed in a vault of fanfare and smiles. The banquet was splendid after they ate Bella blindfolded Henry and took him outside were two beautiful Arabian Mares stood they were sisters to the one that Bella had included in her marriage contract.

When they walked back into the banquet hall Henry swept her onto the dance floor. Bella smiled as they danced after finishing the dance Bella was escorted to the bed chamber where she was taken into another room and dressed into her night gown. Bella smiled and took private confession with her confessor Father Augustine. After taking confession Bella got in bed and waited for Henry her ladies in waiting and a single guard who was sitting behind a separator wall. Bella would dismiss him after the consummation Bella had had Henry sign an agreement that the first son would inherit England while the other would inherit Castelle and its islands. Bella had also signed a trade agreement that would give England, soldiers, ships, food and livestock as well as wood and coal. Bella had also had him sign a treaty of amiability with the two nations. Her lady offered her a goblet with her special herb after heating it and mixing it. Bella drank it so she was relaxed during the consummation.

Henry came into the room wearing his boots and breeches he took off his boots and got into bed after the priest blessed the bed Bella waited after the room go very quiet she felt Henry turn over and move closer to her on the bed Bella felt Henry move his hand down to the junction of her thighs pushing them apart he got between her legs and pushed her chemise up to her waist and untied her drawers Bella tied to zone out what he was doing but couldn't as he ripped her panties off of her with one swift tug. Bella gasped as he touched her slowly moving lower Bella tried to close her legs but failed because of Henry's hips between hers Bella tried to push him away but was unable to Bella felt something warm and wet rubbing up and down between her legs. Bella stifled the moan she clamped her eyes closed as Henry started forcing his man hood inside of her. Bella gasped and grabbed the sheets as Henry filled her to the max as Henry fucked her Bella used her magic to completely correct any of his sperms defects as well as start the process of completely healing any injury's and anything her might have caught when he was sleeping around.

Bella cured the infections instantly but set the leg wound to heal in the nest two weeks until it was completely gone and he would be as spry as a man of 15 he would live to be much older and Bella would be at his side for as long as she was in this time zone. Bella was very smart and knew how to keep her kingdom rich and prosperous to her people and her family. Bella had a bright future planned for England and Castelle where she was now Queen of a prosperous nation with a thriving military and naval training school. Bella felt the tears forming in her eyes as Henry continued to fuck her until he was coming inside of her deeply before rolling off of her and laying next to her and catching his breath before turning on his side and watching Bella smiled at him and turned so he could spoon with her on their marital bed. Bella was well on the way she could feel the sperm Henry had put inside of her.

Bella could feel it fertilizing the egg her body had produced Bella smiled as she felt the joy of a new life before falling asleep on the bed with Henry. Bella woke up the next morning to see Henry laying beside her Henry got over her on the bed and pushed her legs apart and quickly pushed his man hood all the way inside of her. Bella moaned as Henry stretched her fully as he started fucking her into the mattress of the bed. Henry came with a loud groan as he collapsed on top of her on the bed as he finished inside of her Bella rubbed his back when he rolled off of her he groaned getting up. Bella sat up and carefully got out of bed walking to the dressing room were her ladies in waiting were preparing a bath after Bella finished her bath she was dressed in a pale green gown and putting on her tiara and her necklace looking down at her ring she was wearing that Henry had given her as the vows were said in the chapel in front of most of the kingdom people who would be celebrating for the next week to celebrate the good fortune of the Kingdom while Bella shared her countries good prosperity and love of her nation and their mines who were very rich and prosperity.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella was at breakfast when the sheet off the bed was put out for the whole congregation in the dining room to see Bella refused to acknowledge the sheet which had a large blood stain on it from where she had given up her virginity to her husband. Over the next weeks Bella was allowed to roam the Castle every night Henry would take his pleasure from her until she was about three months pregnant. Henry would fuck her every night before falling asleep next to her. Bella was having breakfast with Henry Bella told Henry he was pregnant while she was eating eggs and toast with jam and dried fruit with water from Castelle. Bella was surprised when Henry asked her how soon the baby would be born Bella told him that she had gotten pregnant almost immediately after the wedding between the two countries one who needed a good navy and one who needed an heir to the throne.

Bella smiled as they talked and laughed over the total happiness they both felt over the thought of having a baby who would be a King one day. Bella smiled happily as they laughed as the table was cleared of the breakfast dishes which meant they were left alone. Bella smiled as they talked about all the great things they were going to do. Bella's eyes widened as she felt a kick for the first time, Bella smiled happily as they moved over to the couch. Bella's eyes widen as another kick came from her belly which was unexpected. Bella placed Henry's hand on her Bella smiled as the baby kicked her again and again. Bella laughed her Belly was getting big and ready to give birth it would be quiet a while but she would give birth within two months Bella had never spent much this much time in the past before it was something unexpected and not unpleasant. Bella was certain that her life was going to be very different from the history that Henry had once had. Bella had told Henry to call her Bella in private.

Bella was getting quiet large from the pregnancy she looked at least nine months but when Bella had found out that Anne Boleyn was trying to turn Henry against her Bella immediately resolved to Marry Anne off to a noble man. Bella was going to marry Mary Boleyn to a noble who in over a month the man was very rich and had no children even though he had been married once before. Bella found the perfect man for Anne to marry he was a year older than her and an only child Bella made sure he would produce a male heir very quickly the last nine months had gone very quickly. Anne and Mary both went on their honeymoon with their husbands. Bella suggested a match between George Boleyn and Jane Parker one of her many English ladies in waiting. Bella had been married for 11 months they were at dinner Bella was dancing when her water broke Bella had insisted that she not wanting to go into seclusion until she actually was ready to give birth to the next heir of the throne.

Henry carried Bella to the sterile birthing room Bella had insisted that they set up Bella told them to wash their hands or to leave. Bella was dressed into a simple gown and then her ladies in waiting took turns praying while Bella screamed through her contractions which were five minutes apart after an hour Bella gave birth to twin sons and twin daughters Bella was given something to relax her while the midwives cleaned and swaddled the babies When Henry came into the birthing room Bella was holding the oldest of the twin males who was asleep Henry asked to hold the baby so Bella had him sit down so she could hand him the baby so she would support his head Bella watched with Pride as Henry kissed his son until Bella was allowed to move. Bella was carried on a litter to the dining room were people were waiting. Henry announced that he had not one son but twin sons and he also had twin daughters Bella was praised for doing what her predecessor had failed to do. Bella smiled and announced the names of the babies Bella chose the names Edward VI and Charles I as well as Elizabeth I and Katherine I after his mother and after his sister who had died from different circumstances.

Bella laughed and watched as everyone congratulated Henry. Bella had invited Mary who was older and was going to be searching for a husband Bella was going to help her by finding her a healthy man who was a King or a prince. Bella liked Mary she was a sweet girl but she believed in her religion and that meant she was believed in the church. Bella had talked to many of her Royal friends and had extended an invitation to England to see Mary and decide if they wanted a marriage between the Tudors and their country. Bella got several replies back before them and told Henry who set the date of their visits for around the new year. Bella had nothing to hide from her husband who some thought he was dull and had nothing in his head except was stuff. Everyone was wrong about their King and Allies sharpness. Bella had a smart husband who knew how to make people see what he really wanted. Bella liked his child Mary she was smart and kind she did have something wrong with her she seemed to really hate other religions Bella started teaching Mary religious tolerance for her subjects.

Bella was dressed in a emerald gown with her diamond and pearl tiara and wedding ring on. Bella wore a three strand diamond necklace. Bella had Married Anne to the Arch Duke of Pembrooke and Mary was Married to the Arch Duke of Essex. George Boleyn was made Viscount Rochford and was married to Jane Parker a noble girl. Bella was certain that her ladies in waiting would be well cared for by their husbands Bella waited for her husband to come but her never did Bella sat at her vanity table brushing her hair before putting it into a coif and laying down on the bed on her side. Bella stared at the wall while she waited for her husband to return to her when he didn't return by the time the sun came up Bella just kept staring at the wall when her ladies in waiting came to wake her Bella wouldn't respond to them her lady Jane of York went to find King Henry who was at the breakfast table waiting for Isabella to come to breakfast. Henry came to Isabella's room were he saw that Bella was not dressed for the day and she ignored her ladies in waiting who were worriedly flittering about the room. One of the ladies suggested that they get the surgeon to try and help her. Bella looked at Henry and said no I don't need a doctor. Bella watched the people who were acting like excited children.

Bella wasn't happy about them acting like they knew better than her and would control her and anything she would do. Bella hated how chauvinistic the middle ages were. Bella was not going to let any one take her choices from her. Bella sat up and dismissed all of the people in the room before telling Henry she was unhappy about him making a promise to her and breaking it once already. Henry pushed Bella back on the bed and pushed her legs apart Bella struggled as Henry showed her night dress up to her waist and filled her completely before pulling out and entering her fully again Bella arched and tried to get out of his punishing grip. Bella didn't have the strength to fight him off so when she Henry Came inside of her. Bella felt the semen fertilize her egg Bella waited until Henry got up before getting up after he went into his dressing room Bella got dressed alone and when she went to breakfast Henry was waiting for her. Bella wouldn't look at Henry who at 37 was a handsome man. Bella was hurt more than anything but refused to make Henry angry when Mary would be meeting suitors today their was a Royal gathering that had been planned after the first week of the children's birth the babies were well taken care of Bella insisted that the nursery be moved the empty private room connected to hers.

Henry had said no at first but after weeks of begging he relented and Bella had the room cleaned and made suitable by adding insulation around the windows and changing out the old easily broken window latches to intrusion safe locking window fixtures only Bella had a key Henry had one as well. Bella was at breakfast with Henry when Lady Anne Pembroke, Lady Mary Essex, Lord Rochford and Lord Wiltshire. Bella was confused as to why Henry had invited both ladies without their husbands. Bella was filled with a sense of dread when Henry announced that Lady Anne was carrying his child Bella felt sick and couldn't eat after a minute she pushed her plate away and told the Room she was no longer hungry Bella left the room and went to the nursery and held her sons and told them a story about a far off land and a beautiful Queen who had been shamed deeply by her husband. After a while Edward and Charles fell asleep Bella put them in their cradles one at a time before sitting back in the rocking chair and rocking back and forth and humming one of her favorite songs to calm her down she covered her womb and kept rocking back and forth to comfort her hurricane of nerves.

Bella saw Henry staring at the babies after waking up having fallen asleep in the rocking chair. Henry looked at Bella and told her she needed to think about her actions or she would put Anne and her baby at risk if she wasn't careful of the stress. Bella felt like she had been slapped Bella told Henry to leave and stay out of her bed until she was ready to forgive. Bella watched as he left the suite. Bella curled into the fetal position and cried quietly when dinner came Bella declined claiming illness Bella stayed in her room for two more days not eating before finally she asked her lady Jane Seymour to find her servant and her priest and fetch them to her. Bella dismissed all of her ladies to chapel when her confessor came to her. Bella told her servant Cat to have the kitchen make her food slowly because she needed time with her confessor Father Moore. Bella told her confessor everything and about the hurt she felt when he left Bella was alone for fifteen minutes when Cat short for Catherine came with her plated of meat and carrots with potatoes and other spices. Bella's country was constantly bringing fresh food to England that only grew on Castelle and not many other places.

Bella ate when Henry came with the doctor who examined her after having to have Henry talk to her the doctor said she was a healthy lady and that she was probably suffering from pregnancy sickness of was just not in high spirit because she was hurt by cruel words or actions When Bella didn't deny it or confirm it Henry thanked the doctor who took his purse of gold and silver coins and left. Bella had been sitting on the window seat staring out the window when Henry sat in front of her. Henry sat quietly for a moment while he gathered his thoughts Bella had nothing to say at first but now she did have something to say to him. Bella was angry with him about what he had done to her both a few days ago at breakfast and before breakfast Bella wanted to hurt both Henry and Anne who had shattered her marriage to the King that had been so happy until he had told her that Bella had given him sons and heirs she had given him everything she had even tried a different position in bed four months prior during one of Henry's amorous drinking binges. The sensation had been lovely but it had ended with Henry reaching his completion while Bella had not.

It had infuriated Bella but she had kept her temper in with the poise and dignity only a Queen could really possess. Bella sighed she had Written Lord and Lady Pembrooke each a letter and told them of her dismissal and told them she would receive her wages when she returned the ring that each lady to the Queen wore to tell their status. Lower ladies wore onyx, second ladies wore emerald and first ladies wore pearl and diamond. Anne had been a second lady of the Queen Mary was one as well. Bella liked Mary who knew her place. Bella had asked Henry to make Mary's husband an Arch duke or a Duke upon his marriage he had been a faithful subject from the very beginning and had never disobeyed an order of importance. William Carey had been made a Duke of Essex with a house and lands with workers to work the land. Bella had seen to his well being Henry had advised him to appoint a Steward to care for the property when they would be absent from their home. William and Mary had spent their Honeymoon at Essex and had returned 2 months before Bella went into labor with the princes and Princesses. Bella had chanced a look at Henry and was frightened his eyes had become dark he was angry with her and Bella knew why before Henry could say anything Bella decided speak her mind before she lost her nerve Bella had built a nice head of steam over the last few days and needed to vent or she would probably explode into a raging Queen prone to stupid actions.

Bella didn't look at Henry when she said, Henry your a man who is given his Kingdom by god and I know men can have as many women in their Bed as they want but why did you have to choose one of my ladies in waiting now I have to dismiss her and deny her access to my rooms and her sister. You are welcome to keep her as your mistress but I want her as far away from me as can be at all times. What is her husband going to think when he finds out she is bearing the kings child while he was cuckolded he will be angry if he finds out. I have already sent them her Dismissal from my household and have chosen a girl to replace her very soon. My good friend Anne of Kleves will be arriving at court in 5 days to take her place until She marries The English Gentleman I sent her way as a way for me to be able to see her more. Henry don't think to put Lady Pembrooke back in my employ because if you do I will make her life hell and I am a Queen of my own country so do not think to try. I will do no harm to her as she is going to be a mother again her first Child was Lord Pembrooke's and will inherit but I want nothing of Lady Pembrooke any more I have already request her Ladies ring of service to me returned so she can get her wages but I am done with her as a lady in waiting to my person.

Bella expected Henry to rage and yell but all he said was as you wish wife. Bella watched as he walked to the door before adding as long as she is in your bed I won't be I gave you sons and daughters and our last time has probably sown another seed I wont be certain for another couple of weeks but if it has I will let you know. I will join you for dinner on Sunday as long as Lady Pembrooke is not their. I would also like to have some fabric bought so that I can sew a set of clothing for each of the children if you send in my chamberlain I will have write you a list of all I will need you to acquire. After Henry left Bella had her chamberlain write down 2 bolts of white damask 2 bolts of Blue Damask 2 bolts of Emerald green Damask and 5 feet of furs, and 5 bolts of white silk and some other miscellaneous items like thread and buttons. Bella liked to sew when the stuff arrived three days later.

Bella got to work and when she was done a two and a half weeks after starting the measuring which took three days Bella dressed the babies for Dinner and with one boy in one arm and one girl in the other with Lady York and Lady Kleves carrying the others they set the kids down in a specially made commissioned build able play pen with some Pillows, blankets and toys in it. Henry looked at Bella tilting his head as she sat down fixing her skirts Bella waited until the food was on the table and they were alone before Bella looked at Henry and told him she was in deed pregnant again she was about three months along after Henry nodded Bella ate and then excused herself stating that she was tired and good night. Bella slept fitfully over the next six months when she was round with Child Henry came to her and asked her forgiveness Bella was not inclined to believe him but the nudge in her belly told her that the baby liked Henry''s voice. Bella told Henry to place his hand on her belly and say something Bella laughed when Henry asked for forgiveness again Bella relented and agreed to it as long as he kept his dalliances private stating that she couldn't handle seeing him with someone else. Henry agreed to keep any new women well away from her and not to pursue her ladies in waiting anymore.

Henry came to her room that night with several witnesses Bella was already asleep when Henry got into the bed with her and watched her sleep he had bathed before coming not wanting to upset her in her delicate state because he had been with his mistress the daughter of a noble man who had two many daughters and had brought her to court to marry her before she was to old. Henry granted the man one of the fouls from Bella's wedding gift who had just had her first ones. They male was the runt but he was a pure bred and was quiet fast. Lord Hughbert Sidney Duke of Brereton had not had an easy start he was the second son but his brother had died in an accident and her had been betrothed to the Duke of Cherbourgs daughter Mary who had provided many strapping sons. The oldest daughter Ingrid was blonde with blue eyes and buxom curves. Hughbert had walked in on Ingrid and the king in the throws of passion to which Henry had gifted the man the smaller of the twin male fouls that the mare had produced Bella had named the female Little Belle because she was beautiful and Henry agreed. Later that same week Henry had given Ingrid the chateau Paixdecouer with lands and title as a Dowry for when some man did catch her eye. But Ingrid had sometime she was only 13 and in no rush her other sisters were younger than her by many years the youngest being five years old.

Henry had bathed and dressed in one of the shirts Bella had made him to wear it fit like a tailor made glove Bella woke the next morning to a very awake Henry who became a bit aggressive when kissing her Bella didn't resist when he turned her on her side and entered her and took special care to fuck her until they both wound up achieving their completion. Bella had convinced Henry to reform the church in his nation a little less radically than the original version of Henry's history Thomas Wolsey was cut out of the reformation until it was already complete and it had been in acted to make the church more tolerant of people no matter what or who they were as long as they knew god it really didn't matter to Bella what they called their religion their talk of heresy was destroyed and Thomas Moore was Privately put in his place by Bella who called him a fascist who was completely intolerant of any one who was different Bella banished him from court for three months and also penalized his household ¼ of its yearly income telling him he needed to think long and hard about his views of the world. As the world spread that the Queen was defending religious tolerance more nobles began to take up the cause in support of tolerance of difference and change Bella had changed the history of religion.

Bella was sitting at her vanity with Elizabeth on her lap. Bella brushed out Elizabeth's beautiful hair was brown with curls and big blue green eyes. Bella started styling her hair from into a cascade of curls Bella smiled as he young daughter toddled over to Bella and putting Elizabeth down and then picked up Katherine who had long brown hair and blue eyes. Bella fixed Katherine's hair with ringlet curls and then a pearl and diamond Tiara that Bella had commissioned from the jeweler who was very good at his job which came in handy when Bella wanted to commission a crown made from gold and silver with diamonds and ruby's and a smattering of emeralds and amethysts. Bella was careful to not let her hot headed nature turn the King against her who was already sleeping with someone else other than his wife. Bella employed Lady from noble families in search of husbands capable of supporting a wife and children. Bella had given the King children and an Dynasty to be proud of.

Bella was informed that Lady Pembrooke had produced twin children a boy and girl. Anne spent time with Henry. Lord Pembrooke was given notice of separation by George Boleyn. Bella was surprised Henry had given Anne the room connected to his by a shared common room. Bella was in the Queen's rooms that had been decorated with things from her home country. Bella had her signant ring with her at all times after the last time she didn't have it on her when she needed it.

Bella finished Katherine's hair and placed the tiara on her head Bella walked with Katherine, Elizabeth, Charles and Edward to the throne room stopping just outside telling the kids to stay with their nurse until they were called. Bella walked into the throne room Bella curtsied in front of the throne before standing and saying Henry I would like to introduce your Daughter Mary Princess Royal. Bella watched as Mary walked into the room everyone looked at her in awe. Bella had moved to sit on her throne and said I would also like to introduce you to your sons and daughters Edward, Charles, Elizabeth and Katherine. Bella watched as Henry and the congregation watching them as the youngest of Henry's children who were dressed to be formally presented to there King. Bella was proud of her children after all this time they had be raised well. Bella found that she was a good Queen to a nation that had been turned around from what it had been before. Bella was having dinner with her family after Dinner Bella helped her children get ready for bed.

Bella sat at her Vanity when she was pulled back to her own time. Bella woke to a morning like any other she looked at her clock and saw that she had been gone all night. Bella got dressed in a short black dress with tights and high heels Bella fixed her hair as she finished dressing with a three strand diamond necklace with tear drop shaped diamonds. Bella chose tear drop dangle earrings before looking at herself in the mirror and sighed. When Bella walked out in the living room Her parents were sitting drinking coffee or in her mothers case tea with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper who were pretending to enjoy the tea Bella went into the kitchen and waved a hand and made food taste better to the Cullens. Bella knew that the Cullens were not like her parents she had known quickly about all of their secret but she kept it to herself when Bella joined them in the living room Bella sat next to Carlisle and took his hand smiling at him and running her thumb over the top of his hand while she ate and drank her breakfast. Bella stood up after finishing and pulled on Carlisle walking into her bedroom she closed the door and told him to take the garment bags she took out of the closet each had a tag three of the bags had lumps in them Bella smile and told him to take them to their room and change into them in to them when they got to were they were going.

Bella had something special planned and had already given her family their bags to use and had paid for everything they would be leaving for the meeting hall in less than 20 minutes. Bella grabbed all of her stuff she needed and told her parents that the Limo had arrived. Bella told Carlisle to grab the garment bags and meet them at the limo. Bella met them downstairs with her bag which she put in the limo before getting in and sitting between Alice and Esme. Bella smiled as they drove to the large ranch house that Bella had rented over nine months ago as well as booking photographers with a high priestess from her coven. The high priestess Raven had agreed to preform the ceremony Bella was going to live as a married for one year and see how it went before actually getting married to them in real life. Bella knew that they would be surprised but she didn't expect the scream she heard from across the hall. Bella got out of the shower and put on her robe and walked across the hall knocked on the door. When it opened Bella saw the ladies sitting looking at the dresses they had Bella looked at them and said if you decide you don't want to do anything I have dresses in your sizes.

Bella smiled before going back to the changing room and putting on her chemise and starting to apply her make up and calling her bridesmaids to help do her hair and put on her jewelry and earrings. Bella was wearing reddish make up with matching lipstick. Bella smiled as she sat in her dress putting on her shoes Bella attached the broach on the belt of her dress before putting hair combs in her hair attaching her veil and checking her make up one last time their was a knock on the door. Bella carefully took her shorter veils and put them down leaving the thicker veil until it was standing with all of the other wedding party Bella's father was walking her down the aisle Bella had instant print camera's as a gift box with mix and match accessories and lots of film sheets, Photo albums and pens to write on the pictures. Bella had cases of Instax film from Fuji so that they could take photographs of the ceremony Bella asked the guest to take multiple photographs of the same thing. Bella had each of her bridesmaids and the groomsmen carrying camera's which were digital their was a videographer taking video and some photographs with the help of their crew of film apprentices.

Bella had been glad that Raven, Juno and Minerva came into the lifestyle of the coven three years ago, Raven was the high priestess Juno and Minerva were apprentices learning the rights of wicca from Raven and Calypso with help from Bellatrix who was Bella's witch persona. Bella was the leader of a grand coven. Bella was startled out of her thoughts by a knock Bella answered the door and was told it was time. Bella smiled grabbing her bag she put down her thick veil and joined her father in the procession when Bella rounded the corner she heard the gasps of the people in the room Bella made it so everyone wouldn't ask or notice her flat belly in her skin tight white gown. Bella smiled her father placed her had in Carlisle's hand smiling before taking a seat next to Adriana who was blotting at her tears Bella smiled at her mother who was wearing a beautiful dress with stockings. Bella looked at Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme Rosalie and Alice all of them were dressed beautifully to Bella who was in awe of them Bella smiled as Carlisle moved the first veil, Emmett moved the second, Jasper moved the last veil out of the way so that they could all see how she looked.

Bella smiled as Raven drew everyone's attention to her at the altar. Bella watched as Raven lit the first candle which was Earth Juno said the prayer to mother earth. Then came water Minerva said the prayer, next came air Juno and Minerva said the prayers together while Raven lit the fire candle Juno said the prayer before raven lit the spirit candle and Raven lit the very last candle. Raven handed Bella the Athame and nodded taking the Athame and holding her hand over the bowl making a nick on her hand she squeezed her hand and left a short stream of blood fill the bottom of the Bowl. Bella handed the Athame to Carlisle who looked at her Bella nodded each of the Cullens copied Bella and Carlisle after each had made theirs Bella placed her hand on top of Carlisle's and told the others to place their hands touching hers Raven took the hand fasting rope and placing the ring in the middle of Bella's hand with the five strands with a strand strung through the middle of it. Raven wove each one around Bella's hand and one of the others hands. When Raven had finished Raven blessed them and unwound the ties telling them they could kiss the bride photos clicked and everyone applauded them.

Bella blushed as Raven took the bowl and stepped to Carlisle taking small candles she lit them handing one to each of them. Raven dipped her finger in the blood and drew a symbol on each of their foreheads setting the bowl down on the table and finishing the ceremony. Bella handed them a wet clothe so they could remove the symbol. They walked to the changing room Bella ushered them inside and locked the door. Bella walked to Carlisle touching his chest before moving over to Jasper and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Bella smiled as she started backing away from him and moving towards Emmett Bella started kissing Emmett and made a small noise when he picked her up and held her body against his as she moaned into his mouth. Bella pushed back panting as he set her down. Bella walked to each of her new wives and kissed them thoroughly before moving to kiss Carlisle. They went to the dining room and sat at the big table at the head of the room everyone took photograph's of them as they smashed cake in each others face. Every one laughed as Bella growled playfully as Jasper kissed her on the lips making her weak kneed.

Afterward Bella and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice got a plate of food before all the families with kids went next. Bella raised a glass and waited after everyone went quiet Bella said thank you all for coming to my wedding and please enjoy the food and open Bar we have this property until tomorrow. The DJ's going to be spinning til midnight please return all your dresses and accessories to their bags and hang them up in the bridal changing room. After everyone ate the guests started changing into a dress they had brought with them. They dance floor was large the young kids were getting on the dance floor. The caterers packaged up left overs and put together boxes Bella had the dresses sent to the limo were they were put in the trunk of the limo Bella had called a second limo to be brought to the property. Bella wanted to be alone with them when she left early to get sometime alone with her new wives and husbands. Bella smiled as her family took photographs of them kissing and laughing. Bella announced they were going to leave and tomorrow their would be a party were they would open gifts and cards from the family and friends in attendance of the party.

Bella took Alice's hand as they walked to the limo Bella got in and sat between Emmett and Carlisle who were looking at her as they got comfortable Bella touched the com button and told the driver they were ready to go. While they were driving Bella told them to put on their blindfolds. Bella quickly changed into her dress she had been wearing before they had left. When they got to the Hospital Carlisle picked Bella up and carried her up to her room. Bella smiled as Carlisle carried her over the threshold of the suite. Carlisle set her down and the walked into the kitchen. Bella poured them all a glass of wine she poured a sparkling cider for her in a champagne flute. Bella clinked glasses with them before they drank and Esme washed out their glasses. Bella was slightly nervous as they stood looking at each other. Bella walked towards the bedroom as they followed her as they all went into the room and closed the door behind them Bella went into the closet and changed into a sexy night gown with bra and panties and a robe over top of the slinky nightie Bella wore. Bella peaked thru the closet door and saw all of them sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Bella closed the door and put on a pair of high heels with stiletto heels over her stockings she had chosen after finishing getting dressed in her lingerie she had bought after tying the robe she slowly opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Bella smiled as she saw them Bella got on the bed and crooked her finger for the men to join her on the bed. Bella started kissing Alice and smiled when Alice moaned when Bella pulled away from Alice and they all gasped when they saw that Alice's eyes had become hazel. Bella moved to start kissing Rosalie pushing her back on the bed and kissing down her body until she reached the place between her legs pushing Rosalie's thighs apart Bella kissed each of her thighs before kissing the clothe covering her pussy. Bella smiled as Rosalie moaned and arched her back slightly. Bella smiled and touched Rosalie's pussy through the clothe before pushing it aside and giving her a lick Bella wondered if Rosalie had shaved when she was still human. Bella touched Alice and Esme while she licked Rosalie before pulling back and looking at them before laying on her back and touching Esme and Alice making them moan and arch against the bed.

Jasper got on the bed with Carlisle and Emmett who took turns kissing her before moving to kiss lower Bella squirmed as they all took turns giving her their love. Bella smiled as they all made her come twice before Bella snapped her fingers and they fell asleep in a heap of loved ones. Bella went to her small attached office and worked on her news articles she wrote for the news paper and she also posted it on her blog which was read by college students and really everyone who read the paper Bella took a stand against things that didn't make any sense to her. Bella had learned short hand so she could take notes for her column. Bella had written about the disasters that had happened like the hurricanes and the accident of the twin towers and the subway crash in New York. Bella was writing about the newest accident in Dallas the twelve car pile up on the free way. Bella was smart and finished her column quickly sending it into the editor who would put it in the morning on the front page along with the pictures she had asked a friend to take for her. Bella had payed her friend and gave her the camera she had used with all the stuff Bella had bought to use for photographs including a professional bag and filters and the cards. Bella's friend was a photography student Bella paid her wages and travel expenses having her track her travel and her expenses on the credit card she gave her for expenses.

The Editor loved her work and wanted to hire her full time but Bella preferred to stay behind the scenes until she was old enough to sign her own paperwork Bella's executor took care of all of her paperwork Bella was emancipated but she was still not thought to be mature enough to take care of herself even though thats what she did everyday. Bella faxed her executor her one year marriage contract sighting it was safer to be married with a deadline than to have to file for divorce. Bella sent the one with Carlisle's name on it Bella had made sure carlisle signed the pre-nupitual agreement. The contingent on the pre-nupitual agreement was that he would get a monthly stipend if he wanted it all of them had signed it willingly proving that they cared about her. Bella looked over her facebook, tumblr and twitter before locking her laptop and closing the lid. Bella took her sketch pad and pencils sitting on her window seat in the bedroom and drew until she got pain in her back Bella went to the Bathroom and turned on the water filling the tub Bella turned on the heat and let the jets massage her back when the pain didn't relent Bella got out letting the water out she went and got redressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella laid down on the bed after an hour the pain started to intensify Bella got up and walked into the kitchen doubling over when she felt an intense cramp Bella sank to the ground doubled over on the floor Bella groaned and breathed through the pain until it started to fade. Bella had only felt pain like this when the placenta had detached on one edge Bella took a deep breath and stood up going to the couch and laying down. When she fell asleep Bella was woken by Carlisle before the sun had risen yet Bella hazarded a guess at the time and sat up holding her stomach getting up she went to the bathroom and peed walking into the living room she saw her dogs asleep on the floor near were she had been laying they got up and came over to her and sat Bella fed each of them. Bella had a male and female named Nicholas and Roxanne Bella had started training them they had taken to walking with out pulling quickly sitting had been next on the things Bella had taught them. Bella looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning Bella went into the bedroom and saw that they were all dressed and ready to greet the day that had just started and Bella took a shower quickly.

After showering Bella looked at the closet and saw it was 7:05 Bella dressed in a grey long sleeve top with jeans and high heeled boots after styling her hair Bella went into the kitchen and saw Esme cooking Bella smiled as she sat at the island and smiled at her wife. Bella thanked her and looked at Carlisle who was reading the paper. After a bit Bella's parents came and sat at the table Carlisle had finished the paper as Bella got up and put the harnesses and leashes on her dogs who were waiting for her to finish Bella hooked the leashes and looked at Carlisle saying you guys wanna walk with me to take the dogs out. Carlisle nodded and they all joined her in the hall walking the dogs to the path area Bella walked her dogs until they were both finished afterwards Bella smiled as they all talked about different things. Bella sat down on a bench and let the dogs had a treat while she took in the winter sun it was brisk thankfully Bella had put on a jacket before leaving the suite. Bella got up after a bit and they went back up to the room Bella was drawing when several long drawn out pains hit her in five minute bursts. Bella grunted and clenched her fist in a losing fight not to cry out.

Jasper came and checked on her carrying her to bed Bella sighed and doubled over as another set of pains came looking at Jasper Bella grabbed the remote and called the nurse who told Bella she was in labor Bella looked at the nurse and with a straight face told her her water hadn't broken yet. The nurse had Carlisle carry Bella to an exam room where the doctor told her they needed to manually break her water if they baby was going to survive. Bella screamed as they broke her water and after nineteen hours Bella still had not given birth at hour twenty-three Bella was dilated to 8 when they checked two hours later she was at ten and the baby was raring to go. Bella held Alice's hand as well as Esme's while she was squatting in two feet of water as she gave a final push before the baby slide free. Rosalie had a cool wet clothe dabbing at Bella's face. Bella cried when she felt the urge to push again. It had been 45minutes of pushing but Bella gave birth to three blonde girls one dark haired boy and a baby that looked a lot like Bella and Jasper combined. The doctor took blood from all of them and confirmed the curly haired blonde boy was indeed genetically related to Jasper. Bella's eyes had widened but she said nothing as her beautiful son was laid on her chest.

Bella's parents were allowed to hold their babies Bella decided to keep the fact that the odd baby out was not one that had been planned. When Bella was taken back to her room she found all of the Cullens waiting after being shewed out of the room. Bella carried her son she had named Nicholas Brendan. Waiting to decide on the last name until she talked to her husbands. Bella got on the love seat holding there swaddled son who was sound asleep in his sleeping bag. Bella smiled casually at her husbands her parents were sitting with their babies in their bassinets. Bella handed the baby to Rosalie who smiled and touched his soft blonde hair. Brendan opened his eyes and stared at Rosalie. Bella watched as Brendan smiled and cooed before making a grunting noise Rosalie crinkled her nose and said he pooped. Bella took him and walked into the bedroom and put him on the changing table and making quick work of his diaper. Bella smiled and laughed as Brendan cooed and flapped his arms at her. Bella put socks on the babies feet and then put mittens on his hands dressing him she put him in a swaddle wrap before put him in his sleeping bag carrying him back to the living room.

Bella handed Bren to Esme who cooed at him while her parents took the babies to their room so they could lay down it had been a stressful day and a half. Carlisle took Bella to her room with Esme following putting Bren in the Co-sleeper that Bella had on her side of the bed. Esme laid the baby down on the bed with Bella who fell asleep when the baby started crying Bella sat up Esme handed Bren to her so Bella could feed him. After Bella finished Bella handed him to Esme who put him back in his sleeper. Bella had Esme bring her the breast pumps their was a knock on the door. Bella's parents were in need of her to feed the babies. Bella smiled happily after feeding the babies Esme brought her the pump and Bella pumped until she had six small bottles filed before having them put away so she could go to sleep. Later when Bella woke up Alice was laying watching her sleep while Bren was in his sleeper Bella got up and asked Esme to warm up the left overs she was craving Lasagna and Pasta Alfredo. Bella went to the bathroom and applied a little bit of makeup before getting dressed in a loose purple breast feeding shirt and blue maternity jeans Bella topped it off with shiny black loafers walking into the kitchen she got onto the chair and waited for her food to be brought to her. Bella smiled and hugged her wives and gave her husbands all a kiss as well as her wives who touched her lovingly.

Bella hugged her mother who looked down to see that her breast had swollen up her eyes widened and she left the room quickly. When she came back she was wearing a different shirt Bella smiled and after eating she asked Jasper if he would walk the dog with her so they could talk. Bella hooked the dogs into their harnesses Jasper took the leashes and put his jacket over Bella's shoulders. Bella put on his jacket and smiled as they went down the stairs to the court yard were they walked the dog for a while Bella cleaned up the poo and sanitized her hands taking the leashes she went and sat down. Jasper came over and sat beside her. Bella put her hands in her lap letting the leashes fall the dogs laid down and waited patiently. Jasper looked at her and waited for her to look up when she finally did Jasper could see that something was bothering her and he asked her what it was that had her in such a snit. Bella was certain that he would not understand it when she told him her secret. Bella sighed then said that day I left after you had taken my virginity well when you came inside of me before I could stop you I had a miraculous and spontaneous change in my body. What I am trying to say is that apparently my body had produced and egg which wasn't supposed to happen. Bella looked at Jasper from under her eyelashes as Jasper sat their taking in what she had just told him. Bella looked at Jasper when he looked at her Bella smiled looking down again. Bella was surprised when Jasper kissed her passionately.

Bella hadn't expected it but she kissed him back before pulling back to see him smiling happily at her as they sat on the bench. Bella stood taking the leashes saying we need to get back upstairs its feeding time and I'm a bit tired. They walked to the elevator waiting for it. Bella made the dogs sit and unhooked their leashes leaving them in a sit when the doors opened Bella said go home. The dogs ran to the door and waited Bella gave them each a treat when they didn't move when a nurse walked by with a rolling cart. Jasper opened the door and Bella took off their harnesses and gave them a treat before releasing them from their command to sit. Bella smiled as they went and laid on either side of the bassinet. Bella went over and picked Bren up and gave him a kiss before taking him in the bedroom and changing him and sat on the bed and opened her shirt to feed him Bella covered her self when the door banged open her mother stood their with her brother John and her sister Elizabeth behind her was her father with Sara and Ruth. Bella found it interesting how all of the babies had biblical names but Bella didn't say anything as her mother came into the room and had her father set the babies in the bassinet Bella watched as her mother took the time to open her shirt and put a baby to each of her breasts to feed them while Bella ignored her and continued to feed Bren who was done.

Bella put him down and fixed her shirt before moving to put a blanket on her shirt and put Bren over her shoulder and started burping him he let out several loud burps before he puked a little. Bella changed his clothing and swaddled him again her mother finished feeding the babies and swaddled them before turning to Bella and asking her how she had gotten pregnant with a baby that wasn't even related to her and Marcus. Bella shrugged saying I don't know how it happened but I'm not worried, are you she asked. Bella smiled and got up carrying her son to the door opening it walking into the living room Bella's mother had to go back and get the others. Bella decided to give Bren the Cullen last name so he wouldn't be labeled a bastard. Bella would be leaving to go to her home in Fort Worth for the night to get the last of her stuff. Bella smiled after putting Bren down Bella dressed Sexy and walked into the bedroom. After consenting to an exam Carlisle told Bella she was completely healed. Bella kissed Carlisle deeply straddling his waist kissing him grinding against him the others had left to go eat while Carlisle and Bella consummated their bond completely. Carlisle flipped them over and as he peaked he marked Bella. Bella fell asleep with Carlisle afterwards.

Bella was laid over Carlisle's chest as she fell asleep Bella woke up when her door opened she turned over and looked at the door rubbing her eyes. Bella looked at the clock it was six am sitting up Bella picked up Bren and started feeding him after she finished Bella burped him and changed Bella found her spouses in the living room talking quietly on the couches. Bella handed Bren to Rosalie who was sitting next to Jasper. Esme got up and made breakfast for Bella and her parent who had woken up with the sun because of John was being colicky. Bella looked at Bren who was asleep Bella asked her parents if she could watch Bren while she walked the dogs Bella asked all the Cullens to walk the dogs with her. Bella smiled and put the dogs harnesses and hooked the leashes Bella led them outside and took the dogs to the fenced area putting the leashes hanging over the fence Bella threw the Ball while she watched Jasper before saying its not the perfect family but I would hope that we can make this work. I tied myself to you guys for this year to test to see how we work out. Bella threw the ball several times laughing as the dogs chased the ball that Bella had thrown for them.

Bella had an ulterior motive getting her spouses out of the suite so that the clothing for the dinner at Le Shay Bolfoune a very expensive restaurant that Bella had rented out a whole room over looking their Gardens where they had butterflies from the tropics. The garden was for show they didn't allow people to sit out their because of the delicate ecosystem they had cultivated in the glass domed room. Bella had had her fifteenth birthday their with her parents were she had announced that she was carrying their pregnancy to term. Bella had thought it would be a good surprise and it was unexpected to say the very least to them. Bella looked at her watch and called the dogs who came running after hooking up their harnesses Bella said lets go it. It was Winter and three days til Christmas and it still felt warm in Texas to her. Bella would be rejoining Forks High school for the remainder of her 12th grade year. Bella was very smart and had surpassed her friend and peers Dumbing herself down to be in advanced classes but so as to not surpass even the teachers. Bella smiled and Kissed Rosalie as the elevator doors opened and the delivery guys walked past wagging their eyebrows lewdly at her and Roses affection.

When Bella got to their suite Bella saw that the nurse had removed Bren's monitors and her mother had dressed him up he was in his car seat with the Pram sitting next to him with his diaper bag under it ready to go. Bella handed each of them a bag telling them to shower before opening the bag. Bella had gotten accessories for each of them because they had already loaded up all their unneeded stuff and taken it back to the mansion were they would be staying until the 26th when they would go back to their home in Washington and finish out their schooling. Bella had never been one for lying so she didn't answer them as they each to a super speed shower and emerged ready to go. Bella hurried and joined them letting the men carry the car seat and base as well as push the pram to the elevator where a Limo was waiting after Dinner they would return to Bella's ancestral home her parents would be back the next day after getting checked out and then they would start searching for a house of their own in Fort Worth to move into after the spring cattle harvest. Bella sat with Bren between her and Jasper on the Limo ride to the restaurant that she had rented the party room.

When they got inside they were shown to their room Bella had moved Bren into the pram since she had rented the Limo Solely for them and had given the driver money to eat at the restaurant they were patroning for their dinner. Bella ordered salads and a bottle of whiskey with three shot glasses and a bottle of their 1880 Cabernet Sauvignon with three wine glasses and a Shirley Temple. The waitress looked at all of them and said I need to see at least one ID if you want alcohol. Esme pulled out her ID and the waitress scanned it and then thanked her handing the ID back walking to the kitchen she returned with the wine and whiskey as ordered and then left to get Bella's non-alcoholic drink. Bella got her drink when she noticed Esme making a face after each sip of wine Bella held out her hand and when Esme handed her the wine glass Bella stuck her finger in and rubbed it across her gums grimacing at the cheap dirty taste. Bella waited for the waitress when she came back around Bella asked to speak to the owner and manager of the restaurant the woman nodded and left when after five minutes she didn't reappear Bella took the bottle of wine to the hostesses bar and asked the speak the the manager Bella was impatient and not that happy that she was being ripped off.

Bella was left alone for a few minutes and when the hostess returned she had the manager a tall handsome-ish man with her. Bella looked at the man and beat him to the punch saying I don't know if you make it a habit of switching out your good vintage with cheap wine but this sir is not a 1880 Cabernet Sauvignon that I ordered and my waitress seems to have disappeared without a word. The manager took the bottle pouring some into a glass he tasted it and almost immediately spit it back into the glass in disgust. Bella looked at him he apologized and told her he would personally see that her wine was free and would also send her a bottle to repair the affront that had been rendered Bella thanked him returning to her table when a waitress appeared with their wine Bella told her that they were still waiting for their salads. The waitress who was named Anastasia nodded and returned a few minutes later with the salads and Bus boy carrying vases of flowers for Bella and her party to take home with them Bella ate her salad asking if they found anything they liked.

When Ana came to take their plates Bella ordered steaks and lobster as well as food to take home mimicking the orders each would be cooked while they were having dessert which Bella would also order those added to the tab. While they ate Bren slept waking while they were waiting on dessert Rosalie took him and fed him while they waited for dessert. Bella ate her dessert quietly as the three big boxes of food where delivered as they finished Bella asked Rose to change Bren taking the check before the men could check it Bella went and paid the tab and was given two bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon. Bella took the receipt and signed the copy thanking the manager as they left putting the food in the trunk they went back to Fort Worth her parents had asked where her car was she had told them it had been taken back to Fort Worth with her stuff in it. And they they would see them at home when they got discharged. Bella paid the Limo driver who was kind enough to help get the stuff in the house. Considering Bella had shoved their bags in the huge trunk as well as her last few items her dogs had slept on the floor when Bella got in the house she let the dogs off their harnesses Calling them to heel while they had the baby in his pram. Bella had the staff put the food away and thanked them as she went to her room afterwards. Bella got changed into her night wear while they changed and hung their dresses back in the bags putting the other closet. Bella put Bren's Co-sleeper on her side of the bed as she got on the bed waiting for her beautiful wife to come into the room to her.

Bella smiled as Rosalie came into the bedroom Bella wanted to consummate their bonds one at a time so the others were in the library relaxing the ladies were having wine while the men were having a cigar and whiskey. Bella looked at Rose kissing her before turning to her to asking her to not run as Bella dropped the glamour and showed Rose her true self. Bella had never shown anyone her true self Bella was 5'6 with dark brown hair blue green eyes that shone. Bella also had something no other woman had the right to possess Bella was a completely functioning hermaphrodite. Bella wasn't scrawny she was well toned and tanned with lots of beautiful tattoos that made her who she was. Bella was 5" when she was not hard she grew to be 9" when she became aroused and she had learned to hide it from the day she was born. Bella's parents never knew about the difference between Bella and other baby girls. Bella hadn't revealed this to anyone before but now she wanted to trust a woman she had been growing to love when Bella looked at Rosalie she expected disgust but what she saw was unrivaled love for her and understanding and love. Rosalie gently touched Bella making her moan as she became very hard in her hand as Rosalie was gently getting a response from Bella. Rosalie was beautiful and people who saw her stopped and looked at her Bella wasn't jealous she loved her.

Bella took her hand from her cock rolling them over with Bella on top of her. Bella kissed and touched Rose before turning them over with Rose straddling her waist. Bella moaned as Rosalie slid her self over Bella making her moan as Bella and Rosalie kissed Bella felt Rosalie sink her teeth into her neck near were Carlisle had made the mating bond. Bella moaned as Rosalie fell over her after finishing the bond. Bella was left alone as Esme and Alice both joined her on the bed Bella had reenacted the glamour after Rosalie had gone. Bella made quick work of making them horny before revealing that she wasn't like other girls Bella made both of the women scream several time before they marked her as their mate. Bella was surprised how her son slept through the noise. Alice was drawing hearts on her stomach relaxing for a minute before they got up and went and told Emmett he could join Bella in the bedroom with Bren asleep on his co-sleeper Bren started crying when the door opened Bella picked him up and quickly fed him giving him a good burping quickly changing his diaper putting him back in his co-sleeper buttoning up his sleeping bag.

Emmett kissed Bella's shoulder rubbing her shoulder kissing her neck pulling her against his chest she moaned rolling her on her back Emmett was a bit rough but it didn't bother Bella Emmett bit the opposite side of the neck that Carlisle, Esme and Alice who were careful when they had bit her on their neck not putting any venom into her. Emmett bit her on the left side of her neck after they had peaked he pulled Bella onto his chest and rubbed her naked back Bella nuzzled his chest lovingly while they relaxed Emmett got up and left when Jasper came into her room Bella smiled and patted the bed Jasper joined her on the bed they watched Bren sleep Jasper pushed Bella's leg up and entered her from behind. Bella moaned and arched her back as Jasper grabbed her hips and continued to slide in and out of her making her whimper and moaned as he made Bella unable to control herself as Jasper. Bella didn't know that Jasper was able to control and manipulate emotions. Bella had such an intense orgasm she passed out after Jasper had come. Bella was pulled so that she was laying across his chest the door opened and the others joined them as Jasper placed his bond mark on her neck. Bella snuggled into Jaspers chest as she felt Carlisle lay behind her as she fell asleep in the arms people one who loved her and would do anything for her to make her happy. Bella woke up to Bren sleeping in front of her on the bed with her. Bella sat up picking Bren up as she got up carrying him into the closet.

Bella put him in the basket while she changed into a dark grey long sleeve top with matching grey sweats with blue socks and dark grey ugg slippers. Bella sat at her vanity and did her make up and hair into a messy hair tie at the nape of her neck. Bella dressed Bren in a long sleeve onesie with leggings and socks last she put moccasins on his feet and then put him in his pram. Taking him downstairs with her Bella found her mates sitting and reading or writing. Bella kissed Alice's neck Alice was doing some shopping having stuff delivered to her the same day. Bella saw that she had ordered clothing for them to wear. Bella kissed each of her mates after setting Bren down on the floor near Jasper who was reading one of Bella's signed copies of the books she had collected and gotten insured. She had asked the author to sign it Bella had been over the moon when the book was signed. Bella had asked them about their inspiration and thanking them for his autograph Bella had returned to her time after that. Bella had books signed by Edgar Allan Poe, Jane Austin, Charlotte Bronte, William Shakespeare she also had a book signed by Lewis Carroll and many others who had indulged a pretty woman. Bella had insured her books for several million dollars and kept the certificate of authenticity with the book.

Bella went into the kitchen and put left overs on a plate and put them in the microwave to heat up after she got the food she took Bren and started feeding him while she ate Alice came over and asked what she wanted for Christmas Bella looked at her and sang all I want for Christmas is you. But also said getting me a gift isn't going to upset me I don't really want anything just surprise me. Bella waved her hand and a rolled up paper appeared on the table. Bella smiled those are all things I like so just make a gift basket or something and I'd be as happy as a clam before you cook it. Bella burped Bren and then handed him to Jasper who had come to get the list to give it a once over. Bella told Jasper were he could find a jeep play crib in the nursery if he wanted the baby away from the dogs Nicholas and Roxanne who were waiting to be let out. Bella smiled as Jasper took Bren with him over to the door and let the dogs out. Bella called the girl who cleaned up after the dogs Bella had meant to call her two days ago. Bella had put an add out at the high school. Bella had gotten dozens of calls before getting one from Janine who was sixteen. Bella asked her to come over and clean the yard until after Christmas. Bella had been having her come daily for a 100 dollars a day to clean up the yard.

Bella had her clean up then let her in the house to wash her hands and then gave her her gift and a 400 dollar Christmas bonus. Bella was holding Bren who was fast asleep Janine thanked Bella and sat while Bella warmed up some leftovers and put them on a plate and gave them to Janine who thanked Bella and started eating. Bella liked Janine and was going to give her a job as a personal assistant who would travel with her so that Bella had be on time to her appointments. Bella had found out Janine was a senior like and was taking classes in management and typing. Bella had offered her a job after she graduated high school making 500 dollars a week keeping her life in order for her with free room and board in one of the three guest houses. Bella would furnish the living room and office before hand and take her to pick out a bed. Janine was also working on her EMT certification from the college. Janine liked to read and had never seen so many first editions until she met Bella. Bella waited until Janine was done eating before letting the dogs in from the porch. Bella had them move to the living room were Jasper took his son and sat in a chair while Janine started opening her gift.

Bella had gotten Janine some simple gifts and a snow boarding outfit. Bella had bought them at the local sporting goods store. Bella was standing at the counter working on a baby book for Bren filling it out in pen while she smiled Jasper brought Bren to her for a feeding after Janine had finished opening her presents. Bella had also given her a one week trip to a ski lodge and given her a snow board and bindings as well as the carrier bag. Bella had made sure that their were gifts waiting in their room and everything was free. Bella scheduled the resort for the day after Christmas the resort had a spa and heated pool. Bella was certain that they would all have fun at the resort. They would be picked up at home by a limo and taken to the airport were they would fly first class to Tahoe were they would be put in a penthouse suite with four bedrooms. Bella thanked Janine inviting her family to Christmas Dinner Bella always had extra gifts on hand in a closet put away with a tag saying gender and age. Bella was a bit tired so she took Bren with her changing him she fed him and then laid down. Bella was woken by Emmett shaking her telling her that Jessica, Angela, Mike Tyler, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Prudence, Andy, Paige and Henry had arrived and that Jo Bennett, Jennifer (Jenny) Bennett, Julie Bennett, Coop, Dex, Melinda Warren and Penelope (Penny) an Cassandra.

Bella sat up rubbing her eyes telling him to stall them outside while she got dressed. Bella showered shaved and put on a pair of black trousers with a grey sweater and black leather heels putting in her earrings she adjusted her ring and picked up her son.

Bella walked downstairs and to the front door opening the door she smiled and told them to please come in. After a brief tour Bella showed the girls and guys to their separate guest houses. Bella had asked the maid to make all the beds in the two guest houses. Bella asked if they were hungry and ordered from Le Shay Bolfoune to deliver a lot of their food and two bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon to her house as quickly as possible. Bella sat talking with Angela who asked if she could hold Bren after a minute of debate Bella handed Bren to her. Bren fussed for a moment until he got settled again and then fell back asleep. Bella had finished most of the first month pages in the baby book Bren was already the size of a two month old. Jasper came in the house and took in the sight of Bren in someone he didn't knows arms before quietly asking Bella if they could speak privately. Bella followed him into the hall way were he turned to her and said Bella I am not comfortable with someone I am not sure of holding Nicholas with out first having asked me I was okay with it. Bella heard the other room go quiet as her and Jasper talked Bella looked at Jasper and said you weren't here and I trust her even if you don't she's a good person. Husband just listen to me she wouldn't harm a hair on his head I saw the way she smiled when her grabbed her finger.

Jasper sighed and said okay love but please ask me next time I am not going to stand idly by while some young buck tries to steal you away from me and our son. Bella rolled her eyes and said if your worried about that then you should realize that the day I put this ring on to try a marriage of one year I vowed to never stray and always care for my family first. You have nothing to worry about with this and I am not going to let anything happen to Bren. Bella walked back into the kitchen were everyone was trying to pretend they hadn't heard every word of their conversation. Bella took Bren and they went into the living room were Tea was being served By Esme and Alice. Bella smiled and thanked them as Esme helped Bella adjust Bren by taking her cup and setting it down. Bella asked the guys if they wanted to play the not yet in stores call of duty game on X-Box 360 they all said yes and Bella showed them were they controllers were as they girls all fawned over Bren who Bella had placed in his pram the dogs laid on either side Bella had acquired two Great Danes from a breeder who had promised her first pick. Bella chose the runts of the two different fathered litters. Bella had named them Bradley and Sasha both were black and big they had grown quickly after Bella had taken them at one month old and put them with Roxanne and Nicholas her Dobermans. Bella had Siamese kittens who followed her around. Bella had named them Sebastian and Delphine. Bella smiled as she talked with her friends asking if they wanted tea or something else.

Bella felt a cold sensation run down her spine and knew that she was going to be pulled back in time getting up she kissed Bren's head before getting up and and going to her room and bolting the door laying down Bella waited as she felt herself falling. Bella closed her eyes and found that she hated traveling in time. When Bella opened her eyes she was back in England in King Henry's court was in her room alone no ladies maids were present getting up at the knock on the door Bella opened it as was thrust backwards as the person who entered her room came in and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom slamming the deadbolt in place before dragging her into the bedroom and throwing her on the bed. Bella tried to fight but found that he was to strong. Bella wondered if he was human Bella's night dress was ripped off of her as her attacker spread her legs. Bella tried to fight him but was silenced by a freezing hand holding her hands over her head. Bella was worried that he would hurt her so Bella stopped fighting and laid very still while her attacker had his way with her. Bella cried after he left her room Bella heard the door and grabbed the nearest heavy object and hid in the corner in the shadows and waited. When Henry came around the corner Bella didn't move as Henry called her name softly Bella clutched the candle stick to her chest. Bella slowly stepped out of the shadows.

Henry looked at Bella as she clutched the candle holder Henry tried to get close to Bella but she backed up fear crossing her face holding out her hand telling Henry to stay back Bella covered herself with her robe clutching it closed even though it was tied closed. Henry watched Bella as she sat on the bed holding the candle stick on her lap as she tried to not cry. Henry looked at the room and then saw the large amount of blood on the bed. Henry looked at Bella and said wife what happened I'm going to call the doctor. Bella screamed no before saying in a calmer voice to Henry no i'm ok I.. theirs nothing wrong with me. Henry furrowed his brow before going into the privy chamber and grabbing a wet towel and walking into the bedroom walking over to Bella he grabbed her chin and washed her face and neck finishing with her arms and hands. Bella held herself rigidly before Henry got up and fetched a maid who dressed Bella in a burgundy gown with corset. Bella bathed before getting dressed and sitting in her sitting room writing in her diary when Henry came back with the doctor and ordered her ladies in waiting to hold her down and gag her while the doctor did an exam.

The exam normally took 20 minutes but only took 10 minutes. Bella screamed until the doctor finished and Bella was force fed some pain killer. Bella woke up later to find her most trusted ladies maid sitting sewing while she slept. Bella sat up and found that she was dressed in a clean night gown. Bella sat up putting her feet on the floor calling her ladies in waiting to dress her for the day. Bella went to find her children finding that they were already 5 years old. Bella picked up each of her children and kissed them on their cheek as they said Mama we love you. Bella placed them on the floor and went to find her husband who was in the throne room dealing with issues. Bella sat on the throne beside him and crossed her legs under her dress. Henry looked at her kissing her cheek before going back listening to a report of attacks from the border. Bella sighed as she heard that Scotland had been raiding the border after the nobles had left Bella called her secretary and chamberlain to her private office so Bella could arrange troops be brought to England. Bella also ordered crops and livestock brought to England to support the troops and so they could stock up for the new year. Bella was also bringing fabric weapons and timber to build store houses and farm buildings.

Bella sent the Chamberlain off with his letter to be sent out and the secretary was asked to write another letter to the illegitimate son of her mothers inviting him for a visit and to offer him a job as a captain on a small sailing vessel. Bella hadn't met him but his name was Sebastian. Her mother had cast him off like a bad dress. Bella's mother had taken a lover and when she fell pregnant she had gone to one of their homes and secluded herself with only staff loyal to her Bella had found out about her mothers son after she had died her father had never known because Sebastian had been taken in by a woman who was rich enough to never need a man again. Bella had refused to meet with him the times he had come to the castle to ask her to help his family she had had the steward give him a bag of coins and a fresh horse and then sent him away with out even seeing her. Bella was finally ready to speak to him mostly because her parents were dead with only her as the heir. Bella had known her mother as a somewhat uncaring woman at least towards most. Bella's mother loved her and took care of her while her father loved her mother but her mother hadn't loved her father in years. Bella's mother had given birth to half a dozen male children who died when they were less than two years all were completely healthy and strong Bella suspected her mother of neglect and possible even giving them poison Bella had been her parents first born. Her mother had said she loved all of her children but Bella suspected that she only loved her female children Sebastian had been lucky he had been taken by a noble.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella had her children brought to her and put Katherine in her lap while she told her children a story about a princess who had been lonely in her kingdom by the sea and had sought a prince to make her feel love. Bella told them how the princess started searching the world far and wide telling of all the noble knights that had tried to win the princesses heart. Bella told of how the Princess traveled across the sea and found more Kingdoms with handsome knights and Princes. Bella told how the King of a land far away met with the princess and they married. The princess was wooed and courted by the King who held the princess captive for three weeks asking her to marry him giving her gifts of a single white rose and a gem each more beautiful than the last. Bella smiled as she told them about the wedding and how all the kingdom rejoiced as the King and Queen danced and laughed. Bella told how to Kingdom celebrated with a great feast. Bella told the children about how the King and Queen loved each other and the night the King and Queen Married they were blessed with the knowledge that in several months they would have little Prince and Princesses. Bella told them about how one day the Queen had been having fun with her ladies in waiting and her husband when she felt her water break and after many hours the King announced that the Queen had given the Kingdom two Princes and Princesses.

The Kingdom celebrated the births of the little royals as the King loved her Queen very much he gave her a carriage and horses and an estate on the island. The King loved his children so he gave them all gifts of money and titles with small manor houses with staff. Bella had ended the story their laughing as they protested the stories end. Henry came into the room before Bella had gotten into the story of their parents. Henry smiled and said I still love my Queen who has given their Kingdoms a new generation of royalty to continue on with when they were gone. Bella smiled as her husband picked up his daughter Elizabeth and then Katherine and kissed them on the forehead. Bella looked up when Henry told her that the King of Spain and the Holy Roman Emperor would be arriving with their wives and children to arrange a marriage Alliance with their daughters. Bella smiled as her children asked if they could get dressed up. Bella said yes taking their hands and they ran to her rooms where she helped them get dressed into their finest garments and put on their shoes after Bella finished she started putting make up lightly on her daughters and than lacing up her children's shoes. Bella changed into a Burgundy dress and had her shoes put on her feet and laced up her heels. Bella was applying her make up when Henry came into their suite that they shared when royal visitors came to their Kingdom.

Bella smiled as she finished her make up and put her comb in her hair. Bella brushed out her daughters hair and then put some combs in their hair before brushing out her sons hair and helping them with their vestments as she put some jewelry on her daughters placing a tiara on their head last giving them some perfume as they sat on the bed while Bella gave her sons some color because they were a bit pale because it was winter and they weren't getting much. Bella walked with her children leaving them with a Governess to take care of them while they waited for the royal guests to arrive. Henry had planned a feast and Bella had arranged the Dowries for her daughters making their dowry worth a Queens ransom as Henry had not know what kind of Dowry he wanted. Bella loved her children Henry loved her and tried to take care of her family and their Kingdoms. Bella had known her parents and had loved them Bella was smart enough to keep her distance from the Bastard son of her Mother who Bella had never seen him at all. Bella had heard that the noble widow who had taken him had been sick and Bella had sent her best physician to care for her she had made a full recovery.

Bella was three years older than her half brother. The man her mother had taken as a lover was not even a noble he was a servant Bella's mother had married a noble man who had initiated a Coup that took over her mothers Kingdom giving him all the rights of the born King than of a King consort. Bella had never known until after her parents were both gone and her fathers diary's had been given to her. Her mother's diary's had also been given to her. Bella found that the diary's shined light on secrets that were going to be kept. Bella's mother wrote how when each of her the babies had died everyone had been upset and their had been a great mourning and condolences. Bella's mother had written how the death had affected her husband who she had started hating her husband now Called King Ferdinand. Bella loved her father he had been very loving with her and his wife her mother who had hated him not long after Bella was born. Bella had never noticed the rift between them. Bella loved Henry and her children making sure that her children knew that they were loved very much. Bella led her children to the private sitting room waiting for the royals to arrive at the castle for the feast and the negotiation of their dowries that Bella had thought long and hard on as she found that her daughters needed husbands with their own Kingdoms was making sure they found a good alliance for her children. Bella had made sure that Mary would Marry the King of France whose father had been married to Mary Tudor Henry's sister. Francis I was on his way to marry Mary who was fourteen they had been engaged since 1518 on the beginning of the year. The French needed a Queen to make sure that they would have a trade alliance with France. Bella was friends with the current Holy roman Emperor and was arranging a marriage between their children who were a few years apart in age but the girls knew their duty.

Bella was sitting beside Henry in the throne room when the arrival of King Phillip I and Queen Eleanor of Spain with their son Phillip II, Claudette princess of Spain, William Prince of Spain. Bella smiled and welcomed them to their Kingdom having smaller thrones brought out. They got settled as the horns blared again as the arrival of the Holy Roman Emperor Charles IV and Empress Alexandria and their children Prince Charles V, Princesses Henrietta and Victoria, Prince Louis I. Queen Alexandria was also pregnant again she wasn't that far so travel wasn't dangerous as of yet. Bella sighed as she had more chairs brought before calling for her children to be brought out she listened as Henry introduced Prince Edward VI of wales and Prince Charles I of Castelle and then introduced the Princess Elizabeth and Princess Katherine of England. The Girls curtsied as the King of Phillip of Spain and the Holy Roman Emperor Charles IV. Bella had them shown to their rooms while Henry and Bella went to the private audience chamber to discuss the girls dowry in private before bringing the first offer to the Kings of Spain and the Holy roman Emperor for their consideration. Bella had tried to be more than generous giving them a Queen's purse of gold and silver to continue on with their lines after death.

Each girl got a chest of gold, a sack of silver, two Arabian horses a male and female, two saddles with tack, a trunk of fabric, a dozen sacks of food items. Bella had been sure to include a steward, two chamber maids, two laundresses who had worked for the Princesses since birth, as well as a confessor, their were also three tasters, a master apothecary, a Chandler and a serving maid. Bella also included a small trunk of gold and a medium sized trunk of silver, with dishes to serve 5 people with goblets and glasses. Bella had also had dresses made for the engagement party that they would throw once things were decided Henry looked for the best matches for their family lines. Bella had given her husband children and love unlike she had ever given to any one else. Bella sighed and looked at her children who were playing with the little royal children as they laughed and danced. Bella had to laugh as her children got to know the other children. At the midday hour Bella asked the Governess to take her children to their room to nap. When the adults were alone Bella took the Queens to the sitting room with their ladies in waiting were they read or sewed to pass the time as they waited their husbands returns to them it was several hours later that the men came to fetch their wives to change for dinner.

When they got to their suite Bella was told that the Emperor and King of Spain had signed the arranged contract with minor changes to the wording. Bella had her ladies changed her into a dark Burgundy gown with gold stitching while Henry wore something similar in color. Bella made sure the kids were dressed for the occasion. Elizabeth was wearing a burgundy gown with a cross while Katherine wore a blue gown with gold stitching and a lace collar. Anne Boleyn's husband had divorced her and Anne had returned to Court to serve Bella with Henry's daughter Elizabeth. Jane Seymour was married to Viscount York. Bella had made sure that her each of her ladies in waiting was Married to a man above their rank in the nobility of their fathers. Bella had helped provide some of the Dowry including gold, silver, fabric and foods from Castelle crops and weavers. Bella gave her ladies what their fathers Dowry didn't bring to their husband. Bella took care of her Ladies in waiting from Castelle making sure that they made advantageous marriage alliances. Bella told the ladies in waiting to invite their sisters to England to serve as ladies in waiting so that they could find a match. Bella made sure that all of her ladies in waiting were given good marriages before sending them to their husbands home.

Every year Bella changed out her ladies in waiting shuffle new ones in with a few of the old ones to teach the new ones how to be a proper lady of the Queens service. Anne Boleyn's title of Duchess of Pembrooke meant she was a noble woman because she had given the king children. Bella found Anne to be grating and sent Anne to chambers more than once as punishment. Bella had Been forced to reinstate her as a Lady because Henry had told her to. Anne of Kleves was in negotiation of a marriage to an ambassador who lived in England his name was Ferdinand. He was the ambassador from Hungary Eduard Gaspar who was stationed in the English court he was living in the east wing until the wedding. Bella was sitting in her throne when time blurred and when it stopped Bella realized time had blurred and five years had passed her Daughters were now 10 years old it was 1538 and Mary was married to Francis I and had produced two sons Francis II dauphin of France and Henry II. Bella laughed at talked and later that night Bella passed out in the sitting room of her bedroom and was pulled to another time period. Bella opened her eyes and looked outside and found that she was in 1860 Texas. Bella Changed Jaspers town slightly making Jasper slightly older he was now seventeen and would be much older when he joined the war in 1862. Bella took her time getting dressed when she was told that the train would be arriving at the last stop of the day in Dallas.

Bella put on a dress over her underwear and tightened the laces on the back of the dress after fixing her corset and her chemise putting on a long sleeve tunic and then putting a dress on and tightening the laces down the back before asking her slave to come and finish lacing up her dress. Bella placed her hat on her head and put her gloves on picking up her Parasol as she walked into the hallway as she made her way towards the exit that was were her Slave Mason was waiting for her he helped her down. Bella's bags were loaded into the carriage as Bella walked out onto the platform she blinked from under her parasol as she waited for Gertrude's husband Mason and their son Jameson and her other slaves Henry and Jack to load the cart and carriage because they were going to the bank and then to get a room for the night While Bella waited for the furniture to arrive. Bella was dressed in a black mourning dress with a thick veil and a black parasol and fan. Bella was going to start bounty hunting using her magic to find the people she was hunting for on the wanted for murderer or rustling livestock. Bella wasn't going to let them get away from the law and justice.

Bella found the sun of Texas a great relief from all the gloom of England and New York. Bella lived in New York for six months living in England for over a year with her slave Gertrude and Mason who had just had a daughter Bella had asked to name her. Bella named her Belle because she was the prettiest baby Bella had seen when they got to New York Bella made sure that Belle slept in her room to keep her warm with Gertrude. Bella's Parents died in a boat accident her sisters died from small pox she never had brothers. Bella's husband died in a whore house fire that had been assumed as an accident because no one could find any thing otherwise. Bella had spent six months in New York taking care of the will and selling the house that she hated. Bella of course sold the house to relative for well below market as she knew that the house would be passed down to her father. Bella had a locked trunk that held her bounty hunter clothing. Bella had gotten a private car on the train were she had half of the space as a disconnected storage space that had a door to get to a small standing space were she could reach one of her trunks if she needed something from them and needed it immediately. Bella had the whole car to herself with her slaves staying with her luggage making sure that her slaves had room to sleep and move back and forth to her room.

Bella paid for enough room with the slaves to utilize the bunks in the room for live cargo Bella had space for them to get to the door so they could eat. Bella waited until Mason got out of the carriage and held out for Bella to disembark the carriage she had sent a telegram to Texas to tell her new Employees to send a carriage and a wagon to pick her up. The rest of Bella's property would be arriving in three weeks time she had made sure to bring only her expensive stuff and her memories as well as her bed and vanity as well as all of her clothing and her medicine and guns. Bella had tried to pack all of her sisters stuff to protect her sisters dolls that had been their favorite toys. Bella had saved her sisters stuff to be sent to her with the rest of her stuff that she could have brought but it would have been very hard to have room for her house slaves. Bella's stuff would be brought on the next train that she had already loaded the car and locked it. She had paid for the train that had left a week after her train. The train ride was a month long ride because it had stops along the way to refuel and pick up more passengers Bella had been allowed to get out and take the air while she waited for the train whistle.

Bella found that doing it once was a bad idea the train station made her ill it stunk. Bella had stayed in her car the whole time Bella had gotten the only car on the train like hers the others were all rows of small private rooms. Bella's car had been arranged a month before her trip. Bella walked into the house and stopped dead. The house was a huge plantation style house outside of town half a mile the house was covered in dust. Bella set Bella, Korra, Abigaile and Henry to cleaning taking Mason and Gertrude with her she mounted the horse and waited as Mason pulled Gertrude up behind him as they headed into town Bella adjusted her veil and they rode into town. Bella turned towards the bank first when they arrived Bella found that their was a sign stating all slaves must wait outside. Bella swung herself off her horse and fixed her skirt walking into the bank after looking around at all the people staring at her wondering who she was. Bella entered the bank with her head held high closing her parasol she walked up to the counter clearing her throat as she waited for the manager to come to the counter as he ambled to the front. Bella introduced herself and told him she needed to start an account. Bella handed over the ledger and her banks bands of bills which totaled over 190 thousand.

Bella waited as he made copies into a new ledger were he handed her back her papers and asked her if she was going to be starting a tab at the general store Bella smiled and affirmed that she was on her way their. The Bank manager wrote her four slips one for feed depot, one for the general store, one for the butcher shoppe which also sold milk and cheese, and one for the post office. Bella thanked him taking her papers and walking to were Mason was holding the horse. Bella swung up onto the horse and Mason walked their horses to the feed depot were Bella ordered 3 bails of hay, 2 bags of chicken feed, 1 bag of corn. Bella also asked the owner if he had saddles, Bridles, saddle bags, bits and shoes as well as brushes and a crop. The store owner told her to call him Cal Bella nodded as he filled her order asking her were she wanted the stuff delivered. Bella told him where her house was he nodded as Bella added pig and goat feed to the order. Bella handed him her bank notes and paid in cash for the order while he pulled out a leather book and wrote down the order and what was paid giving Bella the pen to sign her name and fill in the date and were the order was to be delivered. Bella watched as he took a heated brand and burned her name into the cover and the spine of the book.

Next Bella went to the general store and grabbed calico and cotton bolts in different colors, 3 sacks beans, 3 sacks of corn, 3 sacks of rice, 5 sack of potatoes, 10 carrots, 10 ears of corn, some pen ink and three stacks of blank books. Bella grabbed a few quills, some licorice candy, apples, sugar, flour, cinnamon and asked where she could purchase cords of wood the store owners wife told her that they sold the wood. Bella had her add two cords of wood to the order while Bella told her everything else she needed. Bella was getting ready to pay when the door opened and in walked the owner Bella had to hold her breathe as he passed because he stunk of liquor and cigarettes. Bella asked if they carried cigarettes and added a carton to her order opting to take them with her. After she was finished she left heading towards the butcher shop buying Beef and pork as well as milk and some eggs until she had time to get the chickens feed to make sure they started laying. Bella had a huge coop of chickens full of hens and few roosters. Bella was having the house cleaned while Mason and Gertrude came with her to make sure she was not hurt. Bella stopped at the post office and get the last of her things sorted for her duration of her visit. Bella was going to be Queen of England when her cousin died. Bella rode back to the house and as she was dismounting which sent her running towards the sound.

Bella found one of the overseers standing over Jameson while another was molesting Abigaile who was crying and saying no. Mason tried to help his daughter but wound up on the ground with a split lip and a bloody nose. Bella seized the moment to grab the gun and had one man unconscious and the other she was pressing the butt of the gun into his throat telling Gertrude to run and get the sheriff. Bella had mason put Abigaile on a bench under the tree when the sheriff came he asked her what was the meaning of what he was seeing. Bella explained that her property had been damaged and her she wanted him arrested for assault and destruction of property. The sheriff looked at the man who got up and said she's a lyin bitch Sheriff I did not do anything to her. Bella took the gun and slammed it into his gut making him double over. Bella looked at the sheriff and said I will not stand for this heathen to insult me and injure my house servants who I chose specifically for their looks. Now poor Jameson and his father mason will not suit for service until they can see again. I want him off my property he is fired and I shouldn't pay him but he can send his brother to get his final check in a weeks time Bella said as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest after the sheriff took the gun from her and looked at her asking her what she was doing. Bella looked at him and huffed as fixed her dress and veil they moved on towards the gate to leave taking Everett McGill to the sheriff office.

Bella spit after he was a few feet away growling slightly Bella looked up to see a young man coming towards her. Bella looked him in the eye and saw that 17 year old Jasper was walking towards her as she dusted off her skirts as she walked towards the front of the house to the front door making sure the house was clean and that her daughters were in the nursery so they were not seen by anyone Bella wanted to hide them until she was able to introduce them at the party she was going to throw inviting people from town. The party was going to be a huge with dancing and food. Bella had people coming from Houston and Fort Worth they were going to attend the party t meet the newest inhabitant of the town so that people could meet Bella who had to find a husband again if she was lucky he wouldn't be a gambler or abusive. Bella was going to find a husband what ever it took but wanted a man who was honorable and cared about her very much. It would be a plus if he didn't care if she was richer than him and that she might never have a son to pass on the name of her husband. Bella was a good house wife she was awesome at cooking and caring for a home of her own because she had became the chatelaine of her husbands house arranging all of the meals and the pantry making sure that the larder was filled with fresh meats and milk and vegetables with some fruits.

Bella kept a steady supply of tea and cream on hand to make sure she kept coffee and milk and sugar as well. Bella liked to cook in her spare time making all sorts of cakes and sweets which she shared at parties and sold to her friends who wanted to know what they were called and what made them so delicious. Bella ordered many exotic ingredients to cook with some were pricey to have brought to her from other countries. Bella made her own whipping cream and had eggs delivered to her weekly Bella taught her slaves how to make many of the dishes she had "invented". Bella loved cooking and wouldn't let her parents or her husband make her quiet excepting of when her husband Rolland Broke her left arm while he was drinking and got angry with her over cooking and supposedly disrespecting him. Rolland had given her a black eye and a bloody lip the most painful had been the broken wrist that had made Bella unable to do what she loved what was her passion. Bella wrote cook books with her recipes and had copies made she sold them when she hosted a tea with all the females that ran in her circles. Bella sold the books for a little bit of money. Bella made sure that her name was on the cover and spine as the author of the books. Bella hosted luncheons very often and made lots of friends at the luncheons she threw as well as the balls she hosted with the whole of elite society. Bella was a charismatic person that people naturally gravitated towards her. Bella made sure her slaves were dressed in proper attire for the evening. The food was always delicious and Bella enjoyed hosting her dance card was always full. Bella spent the night dancing with men.

Bella headed towards the from door when she got to the door Jasper was ever the gentleman and asked her if she was okay. Bella said yea I'm peachy can I help you . gentleman as she opened the door and let them in going to the kitchen door and telling the maids to make tea. Bella rejoined Jasper and the doctor who Jasper introduced as Doc. Holiday the sheriff had asked him to ask Bella questions about her and find out if she suffered from mental sickness or just temperament problems. Bella answered all of the doctors questions as he as sipped the tea and wrote in a book as he waited for her to answer his next question. Bella sipped her tea and smiled as they talked about her family telling the doctor about how her sister died when they were six they were twins they had died from small pox Bella's parents died in a boating accident and her husband died in a whore house fire that was set by someone that was a religious fanatic. Bella had been told about the fire three days after because they had taken a bit longer to find his identification and then Bella was asked to identify her husband she identified his birth mark and the scar on his shoulder from were he had been in a fight protecting himself from a robber who had meant to take all of his money and jewelry.

Bella had a photographs of all of her family who had died her parents and sisters were buried in the family mausoleum and her husband was buried in his family mausoleum were his children and his wives and children and the stillborn that had died very quickly while they were young. His wives had died during child birth they were buried in vaults along the walls with a plaque with their name, date of birth and a photograph of the wives and any children who had died in childbirth or from complications that were unforeseen to the doctor. Bella was a a great dancer her husband took her out on the floor several times during the night making people talk but all he had done was tell Bella to behave like a wife should and not to cause gossip about her because she acted improper during the night flirting with unmarried men while they danced around the floor. Bella was a excellent hostess she could read write and much more. Bella refused to be pushed around which had caused the drunken fight as he called names and made her cry while he berated her. The next day Bella had canceled her events for the next two weeks to keep her injury hidden Bella wore long sleeves and kept her hair down to keep the staff from seeing the bruising that covered Bella's body. Bella wore long sleeve chemises to bed and wouldn't let Gerdi or any of the other staff help her to bathe or wash her hair.

Bella had gone to a coming out party to find a husband. Bella had gotten a full dance card for the night making a lot of the girls jealous as she found a husband who didn't want the dowry her father offered for his daughter. Bella's parents were excited to find Bella a husband who was rich even though they didn't even need the money. Bella had inherited a huge amount of money from her husband and her family. Bella was a widow but she had faked the consummation of her wedding. Bella didn't want to have her husbands baby so she used a copy of herself using her magic she hid in the closet while her copy had sex with her husband and after he fell asleep she joined them in the bed until she decided to move into the mistress suite. Bella became pregnant with twins from her husband who had raped her one night having come into her suite while she was asleep. Bella loved the twin daughters she gave birth to and had doted on them refusing her husband often during the early days. Rolland had raped her several times during the first two months after the children had been born. Bella had been careful of her husband after the birth of the girls that were under weight they thought that they wouldn't survive the first weeks of life. Bella wouldn't let a nurse breast feed she hired one but wouldn't let her feed them if she could avoid it letting someone else do something that intimate it was her job as mother.

Bella had heard that twin births were very hard and the mother most of the times didn't live through the birth. Bella kept the twins in the house in the nursery Bella had named them Emma and Adelaine. They were two months old when her husband died Bella was surprised when at seven months her children started showing signs of understanding far beyond their limited age. Bella waited until they were eleven months old to start teaching them how to use sign language because neither of them could speak they were very smart and remembered the signs with perfect recall Bella taught the slaves how to understand the girls language. Bella had started teaching them count and speak using their hands. Bella was a good parent to them giving them what they needed and spoiling them a little giving them love and care. Emma was older only by a little bit both had astounding intelligence that made her gape at their brains and their ability to love Bella they made them her life worth every horrible day she had at times. Bella had made her children dolls and clothing keeping their existence a secret until Bella had finished planning the party was very hard because Jasper started coming over everyday.

Jasper took her to the park and to dinner. About three weeks after her arrival Jasper asked her to marry him Bella asked for time to think about it. Bella sent Jameson to get Jasper later that night and she introduced him to her twin daughters Emma and Adelaine who were dressed for bed. With there dolls and their blankets. Emma and Adelaine took in the man standing in front of them as they stood there with their handmade dollies and the silk night dresses Bella had made them to sleep in. Jasper held out his hand to each of them and introduced himself to them smiling at them. Bella smiled as she told the girls it was time for bed Bella picked up each one walking towards the staircase. Jasper took Adelaine from her and they put them in their crib where they each kissed Bella good night before they left the room and went back downstairs they talked for a few minutes before Bella asked Jasper to stay the night since the wedding was in two days and it was to late to stop it. Bella gave Jasper a pair of flannel pants and a long sleep top. Bella had sewed buttons on the shirt and pants herself Bella also made socks to sleep in and slippers to wear in the morning. The house could be cold in the morning Bella slept in flannel pantaloons and socks every night under a thick blanket and sheets. The children slept in thick blankets as well with flannel pajamas with feet. They had a stove in their room that was filled with coal to keep them from freezing Bella had moved the stove in their after moving to town.

Bella was rigid when Jasper cuddled into her and after he started breathing evenly she relaxed and finally fell asleep next to him Bella woke up to talking and rolled over to see Jasper rocking the girls back to sleep Bella smiled softly and told him to bring them and lay them between them until the sun started to rise then they'd move them back to the nursery. Bella had Adelaine laying in front of her asleep and when the sun finally started to rise Bella yawned and they carried the girls back to the nursery stroking the fire before heading back downstairs to eat breakfast. Gerdi or Abigaile slept in the nursery to alert Bella to any thing that was not right with the twins like if one of them got a fever. Bella dreaded the girls getting sick and dying or becoming unable to hear. Bella was unable to socialize in the days before the party because she was in the middle of finishing up planning for the party that she was hosting. Jasper had discreetly started moving his things into the house over the prior week to make sure that no one noticed that they had spent a few nights together before the wedding Emma and Adelaine loved Jasper and always wanted to try to talk to him So Bella started teaching him Sign language at night when he came over. They morning of the party Bella hadn't slept well because Jasper was not allowed in the house that night they were married in front of the whole town everyone had already brought gifts Bella told them they hadn't needed to Bella introduced her daughters who hid behind her leg and clutched their dollies to them afraid of the people they were meeting.

Bella laughed as she pushed the children out from behind her skirts and laughed as the people talked to them and Bella and Jasper said their vows as everyone watched them afterwards they had one photograph of them holding the children and then one of them with Bella sitting with both kids on Bella's lap while Jasper stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder as the photographer took the picture of them. Jasper had a photograph of just the two of them taken Bella paid the photographer and asked him to stay and eat and enjoy the party. Bella danced with Jasper around the room the music was playing Bella danced with the sheriff and the bar tender. Bella went up to the musicians and asked them to play amazing grace as Bella started singing making everyone fall silent as Bella sang and made everyone feel the music she was singing. Bella was told that she had the voice of an angel. When Bella finished her song everyone clapped as Bella smiled and ran her palms over the front of her dress that she wore later as people left Jasper carried Bella to her room and they made wild passionate love all night as Bella encouraged Jasper arching and moaning as he made her come several times during the night. Jasper and Bella fell asleep in a sweaty heap as they panted on the bed Bella was laid over Jaspers chest as they fell asleep. Bella woke up to Jasper running his hands over her naked back as she started to wake up as Jasper rolled them so that Jasper was on top of Bella as he started to fill her he was a very good lover he made her come several times as he collapsed on top of her as he panted in a sweaty heap they panted as they came down from their ecstasy on the bed of their marriage.

Bella Married Jasper to have the life she had had envisioned of before even meeting the Hales albeit former Cullen Coven Carlisle would be her alpha along with Jasper and Emmett. Bella was likely to need to chose her alpha to stand with her in all Vampire matters. Bella was going to be turned into a Vampire when she was twenty years old. Bella was patient with Emma and Adelaine who had started learning to read and do math. Bella became very upset when Emma and Adelaine got a fever in the middle of the night on the second day of their marriage. Bella wasn't happy when Jasper had the doctor brought to attend to the girls. Bella was very upset when the doctor told her that their was nothing he could do to save them they were in god's hands as he left her with some medicine made from herbs and broth that his wife had made from her garden. Bella followed the doctors instructions giving the girls the broth and herbs in a cup giving the girls a drink between their coughing as Bella put a cool clothe on their foreheads with them in sleeping bags and blankets over them to help keep them warm as she sat beside them all day until she asked Gertrude to take over so she could sleep. Bella and Jasper made love in before falling asleep on the bed in a sweaty heap with Jaspers arms around her Bella had taken to sleeping in a short chemise or naked. Bella preferred to sleep naked in bed with her husband who had no problem with sleeping naked in the bed with them as they were married after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was patient taking very good care of the babies as she checked them out for fever. Bella kept them warm giving them the broth and herbs that the doctor gave Bella to treat the girls fever that was from the meningitis that the girls had gotten viral meningitis. Bella wasn't sure how they had caught meningitis but she had tried to heal them magically and it wasn't working like it should Bella had tried several times to cure them but it didn't work Bella gave them a temporary stripping potion and than only lasted twenty minutes when it should have lasted an hour. Bella was unable to heal them enough to keep them from dying from meningitis. Bella took shifts caring for the girls every night her and Jasper made love falling into a sweaty heap on the bed with jasper running his fingers down her back as they slept together Bella woke up early to eat and then take care of the girls who were still comatose in bed. Bella got sick early that morning before jasper even got up. Bella got sick several times keeping it from Jasper who left at 830 every morning to check the plantations workings as Jasper came in at lunch to eat and get some sweet tea from the kitchen. Bella was taking care of the twins who were slowly getting better when the girls woke up Bella hugged them each talking to them until they told her they couldn't hear her Bella was surprised when Emma said mama followed by Adelaine Bella cried when they called her mama. Bella had thought to never hear their tiny voices call her mama ever they were mute from birth and had never spoken before until now it made Bella happy to hear them speak.

Bella kissed her children they were mostly deaf and could only hear voices at above the normal range Bella had not expected them to loose their hearing it broke Bella's heart that they would never really hear correctly again. Emma and Adelaine told their mother how much they loved her and their new papa that they knew loved them. Bella smiled and had Abigaile changing the bedding and burn it along with washing anything that was expensive. Bella had had Jameson go and get Jasper and the doctor who had been summoned to help with one of the slaves who had gotten hurt while in the field working he had broken his ankle and couldn't walk. Bella refused to let her slaves be "put down" over a simple twisted ankle Bella was holding Emma when the doctor and Jasper ran into the room looking worried but Bella was smiling the doctor examined both girls who laughed and giggled as Bella kissed them ever so often Jasper was surprised and smiled kissing Bella on the lips and kissing the girls on the forehead as he moved around to stand on the left of her taking Adelaine from her and tickling her as she laughed happily making him smile as they listened to the doctor talk about the twins being the first to really survive the brain disease that took so many people without prejudice. It was disconcerting about how many things could kill babies and young people. Bella created an immunization against small pox by growing it in picked eggs. Bella also found a vaccine against meningitis and dysentery.

Bella vaccinated the girls against everything she had been vaccinated against. Bella gave Jasper the vaccines as well while he was asleep. He spent three days sick in bed. Bella nursed him back to health feeding him soup and herbal tea. Jasper got better which was a relief to Bella who tended to him Bella gave him broth every hour while he was barely able to keep conscious enough to eat. Bella was a good nurse she slept on the lounger in the corner with a few blankets Bella had read until she was sleepy making Bella blow out the candle and put her book down before laying down and falling asleep on the lounge. Bella woke up the next morning to Abigaile standing with a breakfast tray with a tea pot and milk and cream for Bella. Bella ate the bacon, eggs and toast with jam and butter. Bella was sure that soon Jasper would be leaving for the war between the northern and the southern part of the country they were living in Texas on a plantation that Bella had inherited from her husband.

They grew hemp and all sorts of other things including raising livestock to sell to the butcher and the general store that sold bolts of cloth and sacks of wool and leather to make into stuff that could be sold or worn. Bella had started learning to harness electric waves Bella found the need for candles to be tedious. Bella started with running lights through the office. Bella created a generator and had Mason and Jameson twisting wire for her applying Bella's specially made insulation to the strands of wire while Bella had several others tearing out parts of the wall so Bella could run the cable through the walls putting plugs into the wall as she tested to make sure the wall wires were getting electricity. Bella found had to order things from all over. Bella patented all of the things she invented. Bella was going to be very rich when it was all said and done. Bella finished the wiring the office and put in the switches together as she turned them on and off several times. Bella was throwing a masquerade party for Jasper before he went to training for the confederacy. Bella already had their costumes set aside as Bella took care of Jasper she read to him often. Bella started planning the party when jasper told her he would be heading to war after the new year. On the day of the party Bella laid out Jaspers costume Bella dressed to clean before the party she arranged how she wanted the food tables set for the party making sure that the ball room was decorated for the event giving the room a happier light.

Bella had started wiring the ball room for electricity Bella had revealed the invention to the town and then to the patent office who wanted to put electricity in everyone's home. They were training people to handle electrical wires and not die from electric shock. Bella bought several factories to start production of wire and light bulbs. Bella hired people who could use the work. When Bella came down the grand staircase from her rooms she was dressed in a lavender gown made of silk and lace. Bella wore her hair up in cascading curls down her back. Bella was waiting for Jasper to come home and come to the party. Bella left two dances open for her husband who had her heart and her love Bella danced three dances before a couple of handsome men both were blonde and both were over six feet tall Bella couldn't stop staring as the men approached her Bella recognized Carlisle as he asked her to dance Bella nodded as they went out onto the dance floor. Bella wore gloves as did carlisle who waltzed her around the floor. Bella quietly asked him why he had come saying softly so only he could hear her I know who you are but I don't know why you are here. Bella was swung around the room as Carlisle composed an answer telling that he had sensed her and had come to find his mate. Bella looked at him and asked him to stay afterwards so that they could talk. Bella danced with Jasper twice before the night ended Jasper went up the bed while Bella thanked the guest and then locked the door. When the house was empty of the guests that she had invited from the towns people.

Bella went to the office were Carlisle was sitting waiting for her to come and talk to him. Bella entered the room closing the door carefully behind her going to shut the curtains and then leaning against the desk and removing her mask carefully as she set the mask on the top of the desk turning to look at Carlisle for the first time without the mask. Bella looked at Carlisle and said I know that you will try to change me but I am not ready to be one of your kind. I need you to do something for me though its extremely important that you follow these instructions to the letter. Bella said looking at Carlisle she said in Chicago in September of 1917 you will meet a boy named Edward Masen and Elizabeth Masen you must change Edward. In 1921 Ashland Wisconsin you will meet Esme you must also changer her you will meet her in 1911 after she breaks her leg. In 1935 in Rochester New York you will find a bleeding woman you must save her and when she brings you a young man you will save him as well it will be important in 2003 you will understand why and I can't go with you today I am expecting to be a mother in a few months. Carlisle looked smiling wistfully at her and licked his lips.

Carlisle said how do you have this knowledge my love. I have never met a human with a real ability to see the future before I met you. Bella cocked her head at Carlisle and said I am going to ask you to believe me when I tell you that I am not from this time. Bella looked at her feet and waited for Carlisle's disbelief of what she had just told him when she looked up he was standing in front of her he pulled her against him and kissed her on the lips Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck Bella broke the kiss and whispered lock the door. Carlisle attacked her neck making her moan and arch after a bit Bella broke away and sat on the top of the desk and pulled up her skirt around her knees giving them access to what was his by right of being her mate. Carlisle got between her legs and started kissing her pushing her skirt up further he thrust himself inside of her making her horny. Bella came several times as Carlisle fucked her making her moan and arch her back as she moaned while Carlisle gave her all of his cock. Bella knew that the next day jasper would leave and them she was going to be traveling again. Bella was not sure were she would end up but she would travel again. Bella went to her room that night were Jasper was reading a book. He sat up and said finally you come to bed I want to make love to you once more before I leave for war tomorrow I want something to remember you by as I fight for our country and our freedom that a man enjoys.

I will always love you and I hope that you will wait for me to come home to you. I will always find you we are of one heart beat our souls are one from now until kingdom come. I love you and I love our daughters and our unborn baby I am sad that I wont be here to see them born. But I will make it up to you when I get back from the war. We will have more children and live happily I want you to be happy I will do what ever it takes to make you happy. I won't be gone forever and if I happen to not return I want you to marry again if you want I would understand if that was what you wanted to do protect yourself. Bella shook her head as she ran her fingers across his chest. I really wouldn't be upset Bella I want you protected from being out on the street poor are dissolute. Bella nodded knowing that Jasper would never come back from the war but Bella knew that Jasper would find her again when she returned to her time. Bella found that Jasper didn't make frantic love but took his time giving her more than he took when they finally fell asleep Jasper had his hand splayed over her belly were the baby rested inside of her. Bella woke up to an empty bed. Bella got up and found a note sticking out of her book. Bella opened the note it wasn't signed but she could guess who wrote it Bella tucked the note into her book and went to the bathroom before walking down stairs .

Jasper and Emma and Adelaine for breakfast the girls were eating their fruit and cheese with milk while Jasper was having eggs, bacon, steak, toast, sausage, fruit and cheese with coffee, cream, milk and sugar with tea or orange juice. Bella had them bring her eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with butter and a little lard with tomatoes lettuce and salt and pepper. Bella put the bacon on the toast and ate it like a sandwich as she ate the eggs while Jasper read the paper and drank coffee. Bella put her napkin down after wiping her mouth and clearing her throat. Jasper looked at over the paper at her as she smiled and said good morning husband when will your platoon be here to meet with you so I can have your food hamper prepared for you to eat. Bella figured the platoon would arrive at noon and Jasper would need to be ready to go by half past noon. Bella was sending Terrance with Jasper to bring the cart back with all the empty food hampers and wine skins that Bella had sent Jasper a weeks worth of food for the trip to the training camp were they would be trained to fight and shoot. Bella received a letter from Jasper who had been promoted to second Lieutenant for his use of tactics to defeat a small raiding party of Indians for the north. Bella wrote back telling him that she was proud sending him a handkerchief with her scent all over it with a second note telling him she loved him and missed him greatly. Bella had filled out Terrance's Freedom papers as well as filling out ones for his family Aileen and James.

Bella was going to mess with Terrance's family a little making him think he owned his family as slaves Bella was surprised when he came back a day before he was expected Bella told him to shower and change Bella had bought him some nice clothing and left them with some soap, a towel, a wash clothe, undergarments and a new belt. Bella had made sure that his wife and son were dressed and bathed. Bella found that Terrance was an asshole and she would keep him on but she didn't want him living on property so she was putting him in a house on two acres. Bella had bought a huge portion of land and had started parceling it into 2 acre by 2 acre squares and was having houses built on it. Bella was sitting in her office when Terrance came in without knocking Bella huffed and shuffled stuff around on her desk before looking at Terrance and gestured towards the eat saying why don't you have a seat. Bella sat up and said Terrance I don't like you but you have been a faithful servant to me for the last three years and I am giving you a reward for your service Bella smiled. Bella wasn't going to cause any trouble with the family of her husband and herself trying to fix any issue their might be.

Bella handed him the documentation for his freedom and a purse with 2 thousand dollars Bella had Aileen and James brought to them from the main bunkhouse. Bella sat their with her fingers steepled while she waited for them to come in. Bella gave Terrance the Bill of sale for his wife and son saying I was gonna give you another 2 thousand but I figured you might want your wife and son. Bella smiled and threw the pouch with 2 thousand dollars to James. James took the Bills of sale from his father and gave him the money for them Bella asked to see them she wrote out the freedom paper work placed them in leather bill folds with their Bill of sale. Bella gave Terrance a packet with the deed to four acres of land, a horse with all the tack, a cart with pull harness, 1 cow and 1 bull, a rooster and a pair of hens, 1 bolt of black fabric, 2 bolts of white fabric, a bolt of flannel fabric, a crate of dinner ware with tea cups and silverware, 1 comforter and 2 sheets, a first aid kit with bandages and ointments, their was a crate of salted meat and crates of fruits and milk as well as a eggs, and some loaves of bread. Bella was being generous and giving them older stuff from the larder under the house were she stored eggs, milk, bread, cheese, and a bunch of different meats. Bella canned all of her food for the year every time she made her cobbler in a jar and her jams and her vegetables.

Bella's vegetables were sold from the general store and she sold half of every butchered animal to the butcher who cut it and sold it to the people from town Bella made the condition that if he sold half the meat at a cheaper price every couple months Bella would would sell him three pigs three cows and three sheep and chickens at a cheaper price to make up for what he could lose every months from selling the meats cheaper. Bella made money selling the milk and cheese to the general store that now ran on electricity most of the town was running on electricity. Bella hadn't perfected the refrigeration yet but she had gotten it very close. Bella had patented the refrigeration system with the patent office the patents were for things that she knew in her time. Bella patented them with the same names but she put a corporation name on each patent having built the corporation from the ground up keeping all the records in more than one place. The corporation would pass down to her next life Bella was being generous because it was Christmas season she gave Gertrude and Mason, Jameson and Elia, Henry and Abigaile, Matthew and Korra, James and Harley, Hugh and Alyssa the last three were not old enough to marry yet but they were betrothed couples. Bella gave them each a parcel of land they were going to build houses. Bella was going to let them have time off to finish the house and start the plowing to get ready for the new planting year that would soon be coming about for them.

Bella raised vegetables and cotton as well as hemp. Bella sold cotton, hemp and wool to the local weavers to make fabric Bella ran hemp in alternating fields with corn and Hemp keeping the ground fertile by grinding up the unusable stuff from the plants as well as mixing in fertilizer and a bit of manure. Bella went into labor Christmas eve. The doctor came an hour into the labor and by the dawn Bella gave birth to Jasper Alexander Jr., Jameson Raymond and Serene Rue Bella paid the doctor and two days after Christmas Bella had left home and was walking in town when she saw Jasper she watched him staying hidden carefully until he realized she was their he kissed her making her moan as her touched her all over. Jaspers eyes widened when he saw she was no longer pregnant Bella told him that he had twin sons and a daughter born on Christmas day Bella held out a box wrapped in a ribbon Jasper took it opening it and asking what is it? Bella looked a Jasper and said open it Jasper opened it and saw a picture of each of the children and even Emma and Adelaine Bella had even put a few pictures of herself holding the children. Jasper caught the letter that fell out Bella said don't read that save it for later. Will you come home just for a little bit and see your children, Jasper nodded taking Bella against him and ran to the house Bella gasped but didn't get sick.

Bella told jasper to wait a second Bella told Abigaile that she could go home with her children. Bella had Jasper follow her to the nursery were Jaspers sons were asleep Jasper watched them sleep for a minute before turning her her picking her up he spun her around and kissed her several times kissing her as she laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. Bella kissed Jaspers face nuzzling his face and smiling at him while looking down at him saying Jasper I know you can't stay long but I was hoping that we could talk before to you left I would gladly hide notes for you to find when you come to hunt when you need food. Jasper carried Bella to their bed where they laid down and Jasper pulled her leg up over his hip kissing her neck and shoulder nuzzling her neck and shoulder making her giggle as she squirmed in his grasp. Bella loved Jasper and cared for him very much he was the part of her that was her soul completed with everyone of her mates who made her feel complete and whole. Bella was laying in bed panting as Jasper ran his fingers down her side as he made her feel good. Bella was laying on the bed with her night wear up around her knees. Jasper was laying beside her. Bella got up off the bed and stood next to Jasper and took his hand asking him to come with her to the nursery they were in the nursery Bella had Jasper sit in a chair as she picked up JJ and handed him to Jasper while she picked up Jameson and held him before trading him with the boys.

Bella put JJ and Jameson back in their bassinet tucking the blanket over their swaddled bodies so that he could keep warm the coal stove was lit with the . Bella handed Jasper Serene who was staring at Jasper. Serene had big blue eyes as Jasper held her against his chest Bella took Serene and put her back in her cradle covering her up before walking over the Jasper and asking him if he wanted a bath before he left Bella had run the water and laid out clean cloths for him with shoes and under garments Bella would send him with a knap sack with clothing, a pen, a journal with photographs on the first pages of the leather bound book. Bella went into the bedroom and grabbed the rememberal from her bedside bureau drawer while Jasper was bathing. Bella got on her knees and washed Jaspers hair carefully before taking the rememberal and placing it over the top of his watching it disappear as Jasper gasped as all of his memories from the whole of his life returned. Bella had copied all of his memories to return to him when he was ready. Bella kept the memories safely stored in a locked box with in reach Bella kept her memories in a rememberal on her bedside bureau with the others. Bella kept a steady link with the rememberal on a continuous one way telepathic link to her mind saving her memories to the rememberal. Bella was a very powerful witch owing to her Grandmother and Grandfather who were magical and they had sealed themselves together with a unity ceremony.

They had fallen in love in high school in 1958 they had gotten married when he had proposed to her when she was 17 they had married when she was still 17. Bella found her gran's diary while in the attic it was in a trunk with albums and all sorts of other smaller trunks inside the trunk. Bella had found the books of the generations of her family. Bella had seen that her family had been traced back very far Bella had started working on the others family tree's. Bella went to bed that night in 1868 Texas When she woke up she was in a bed in a hotel in South Hampton, England on April 10th 1912 as she found out from the newspaper sitting on the breakfast tray left for her Bella ate and then checked in on Emma, Adelaine, Jasper, Jameson and Serene who were asleep. Bella woke the girls to get them bathed and ready for the day. Bella fed all the babies and swaddled them the knock on the door made her look up before saying it open. The door opened to reveal Rose her sister and their mother and the maid. Bella handed Jameson to Rose and picked up Jasper having serene carried by the nursemaid. Bella looked at her sister and mother telling them good morning before they headed to the car were Cal Holden Rose's fiancee was waiting with his man Mr. Spicer Lovejoy. They got into the car Bella took Serene and Jasper so that Cal and Rose could ride with her. The drive to the ship was short and boring Bella had the nurse maid bring her the baby basket. Bella put Jasper in a sling across her chest while carrying Serene in the basket. Bella got Jameson and Serene settled in their bassinets leaving little JJ sleeping in his swaddle blanket she put him in her arm removing the sling.

The knock on the door made her look up as the door opened and her mother came in with out asking Bella had to wait until her suite which was across the hall was ready. They had had to replace the bed and the frame because it was to hard. Bella had always been in need of a soft bed. It would be ready after dinner Bella dressed for dinner in a pale blue gown with sapphires and gold. Bella put on the matching earrings and bracelet as she put the combs in her hair spritzing a spray of perfume on her neck before getting up and heading to the dining room Bella was sitting with her mother and sister when a waiter came over clearing his throat and extending a tray to her. Bella took the card and thanked him looking at the card her mother asked her what it was. Bella put the card away and said that she was being invited elsewhere getting up Bella walked across the dining room and stopped when she saw Jasper, Carlisle and others she didn't recognize. Bella cleared her throat as she walked up to the table before looking down and quietly saying I was summoned here by one of you. Bella saw Jasper get up and pull her chair out, Bella sat down as Carlisle introduced the others at the table as Amun and Kebi his wife, Tia, Benjamin their coven members. Bella nodded not looking at either of them as she was served wine and her salad Bella finished eating while waiting for her next course. Bella looked at Carlisle and then at Jasper and Amun and Kebi before looking back at her Mates.

Jasper cut his eyes to Benjamin who was watching her with intensity that didn't go unnoticed by either of Bella's recognized mates. Bella finally looked at Tia and then at Benjamin and Bella's eyes got wide as she saw her mate that wasn't recognized yet. Bella ate her soup keeping her eyes down Bella looked up when her sister Rose cleared the throat Bella excused herself and walked with rose to the top deck were Rose leaned over the back to get a look at the propeller. Bella grabbed her arms as Rose slid over the rail. Bella grabbed her arms and held on to her as she flailed Bella looked at rose and told her to scream. Bella held on tightly and tried to pull her up Rose started screaming loudly which made four big men come running by the time they came to help Bella was losing her ability to hold on they pulled Rose up and Bella hugged her as she was wrapped in a blanket as she shivered on the deck Ruby and Cal came with Lovejoy who was standing with Cal Bella ran a hand over her had pushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes away as she pulled the blanket up around her shoulder as she walked over and sat on one of the benches as everyone went back inside after finding out what had happened to Rose that had caused her to fall over the railing. After everyone had left Bella sat their for a little while with the blanket wrapped around herself she looked up at the stars for a minute before getting up and walking to the front of the boat they had been under way for two days now.

Bella had found her suite to be perfect. Bella was given a private deck with a few comfy Chairs to read outside when she wanted to read or just catch the rays of the sun. Bella was sitting on the sitting room in front of the fire to get warm after changing into her night gown and her robe with her slippers Bella was reading her bible when the door opened and the maid announced she had visitors. Bella looked at Emma and Adelaine who were playing near JJ, Jameson and Serene who were sleeping in their bassinets near the warmth of the fire. Bella was going to make sure that the crash that had been supposed to happen to the titanic never happened but the headlines would read Titanic crossed the ocean in a week the fastest journey ever reported. Bella tied her robe and told the maid to let them in when Carlisle, Jasper and Benjamin came into the room Bella smiled and asked them to sit Bella had asked her maid to send for tea as they waited they talked quietly about things. The tea came and Benjamin made an ice heart handing it to Bella she closed her hands around it and transformed it into a expensive flawless diamond. Bella sat up straighter when their was a knock on the door. Bella got up and walked over to the door and looked back at the couch to see that Jasper Carlisle and Benjamin was gone. Bella looked at her mother and stepped aside saying oh come in mother before closing the door and setting back down and sipping her coffee as her mother decided what to say to Bella. Bella waited patiently before saying that Cal had asked to Marry both Isabella and Rose an make them both his wives. Bella knew that he meant to breed them like cattle.

Bella sat on the couch clanking down her glass as she started choking on her coffee after Bella had regained herself she stared at her mother with disbelief before saying not a chance in hell mother I have married twice and been widowed twice I repaid all of fathers debt and got the house and fathers businesses out of the red and made them profitable again have had children from both of my husbands and I refuse to marry again when I don't have to. Bella took another drink of her coffee and the said if that is all mother I am tired and want to go to sleep we reach New York and than I will return to my home that was left to me by my husband. I will find a nice man in my own time I am not going to marry again for quiet some time. I am very sure of that and I have children from both of my previous marriages and I don't chupping need a new husband and you know it I already gave of myself having children for all of my husbands who were not some one I could love.

Now mother I am tired so could you please leave I am going to bed tonight. I am very tired. Bella had never told anyone about the truth of her self. Bella was an Erosian a very old one at that Bella had lived through the civil war and through many other wars Bella was at least three hundred years old and had been married five times twice to Jasper and once to Henry King of England, once to Thomas Moore and once to Kinkaide Marshall. Bella had faked the pregnancy from each husband. Marshall and Moore didn't care about the DeWitt Bukater family debt that her father had racked up gambling. Bella had fixed the debt with using money she collected every month from the corporation she had set up to patent her stuff Bella was not like her mother Ruth was ruthless and selfish Bella gave to the homeless giving them jobs and a place to live Bella hosted luncheons with society ladies. Bella always had the charge of the catering for the parties Bella had a catering company on retainer for her luncheons. Bella was helping to arrange Rose's wedding after Ruth left Bella sat sipping her coffee before going to the counter and poured out the coffee making sure to remove the grounds and tossing them into the trash the maid would gather it in the morning to be disposed of with the rest of the trash from the various rooms that were in her nice big suite that Bella had wanted her own suite to escape her mother.

Bella had an augmented life span thanks to her grandmother who had lived for four hundred years before having children she had died when she was seven hundred and thirty years old. Her grandmother had been a time traveler like her and had lived like her in many different times which had added another three hundred years to her life as she met her ancestors and wrote a chapter with a page for each member of the generation of the family line. Bella loved her son and her Mates who were very smart and kind Bella had given her all to her family. Bella was putting her dishes in the sink when their was a knock on the door. Bella walked over too the door and opened the small peep hole in the middle of the door and looked at Caledon Holden. Bella sighed and looked at him through the door and said whet do you want Cal it is late and I am going to bed. Bella closed the small door and cracked open the door in putting herself behind the door and looking around door at him and raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to speak he asked her why she refused to marry him and she told him that she didn't like him and was still in mourning for her husband and stepson who had died in a gambling hall fire. Bella had been mourning for the past five months Bella wore black until she boarded the Titanic to New York on the way to her home in New York she cared for her birth children so much so that she gave them everything they could ever need from her and her life.

Bella was a a good mother often forgoing her own needs to care for the children. Cal forced the door opened and made Bella slam her head against the wall sliding down the wall Cal picked her up and carried her to the bedroom were he placed her on the bed and pushed up her night gown and opens her robe exposing her body to him as she lay unconscious Bella woke up to find Cal between her legs on the bed Bella started slapping at him Cal slammed his cock into her as she shuddered and cried. Cal was not quick about taking care of his needs. Cal slapped her to stun her and to stop her from hurting him as he took her against her will as she fought him. Cal penetrated her deeply coming inside of her and then getting up and leaving the suite. Bella pulled herself together and stumbled out into the hall with her robe loosely tied she finds a staff member and begs them to find the authority before she stumbled back to her room and passing out as the door closed. Bella woke up to Carlisle and her nurse sitting beside her holding her hand. Carlisle stood over her and picked her up carrying her over to the bed and setting her down and on the bed. The officers were waiting in the sitting room Carlisle had the maid hold Bella's hand while he did and an exam on her.

After he was done Bella had her maid go into the closet and get the trunk buried in the back of the closet Bella asked carlisle to preform a pelvic exam. Bella felt around for the spot over her womb and stuck the needle in and pushed down the plunger. Bella made sure to have towels and blankets ready Bella spent 45 minutes curled up in a ball. Bella got up and went into the main area and sat down her maid gave her a tea cup and saucer. Bella's hand shook as she took a sip of her tea and told the men what had happened to her but she left out the rape and said she had been robbed after the men left Bella looked at Cal as Rose and Ruth left. Saying don't think I lied to protect you I didn't I was protecting my sister and My mothers honor now get out and if-in you come sniffin' 'round again I will not hesitate to hurt ya now leave my room and don't come back. Bella dismissed every one from her room locking the door and going to lay on the bed. Bella closed her eyes when she opened her eyes she was in another body. Bella felt a saw two different times. Bella blinked and saw the time zone she was currently in and she sat up and looked down at herself and saw that she was dressed in a long white night gown.

Bella got up and went to the chest and put on a dress and a then put on an apron and walked out into the main room. Bella was greeted by her mother. Bella was named Roseanna McCoy her mother was making breakfast Bella helped set the table while her family washed up. Randall McCoy was in the civil war with Anderson Hatfield. Bella felt herself being whisked into another body that night when she opened her eyes she was staring at herself in the mirror as she looked at Anderson Hatfield. Over the next several hours she fought in the war. As the night Fell she was tugged towards the horses as he sought to run away. Bella killed two deer and a handful of squirrels. Bella returned to the camp at the surprise of Randall McCoy who was was surprised to see Anderson with deer and squirrels. Bella started cooking the deer meat and by morning it as ready to go Bella also cooked potatoes. It was several long weeks when Randall got out of the camp. Anderson had deserted the fight before they got caught. Anderson had started logging his land. When Jim Vance Killed Harmon McCoy Bella beat the shit out of Jim and sent him away telling him to stay gone for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Randall returned several months later to hear about the death of his brother Harmon McCoy. When the 1880 election came around Bella was thrown back into Roseanna's body. She was walking with her cousin Nancy McCoy when Johnse Hatfield came to talk to her leaving Nancy with her sisters. Bella went with Johnse making sure no one saw her as she went with Johnse they talked. Johnse Kissed Roseanna it made Roseanna shiver with pure joy as Roseanna noticed it was getting Dark. When they got back to the clearing where the election was. Johnse took her to his fathers where she slept in his sisters room Johnse came and joined her in bed and kissed her joining them together. Roseanna went home to her parents who were unhappy and told her they didn't care what she did. Roseanna told her father that Johnse wanted to Marry Roseanna which made him tell go on do what ever you want. Johnse took Roseanna to his uncle Walt to Marry them he asked if any one opposed and what his family thought about it. Johnse found someone to witness their union and they signed the marriage certificate after the marriage they went to Roseanna's family home and took all of her stuff and convinced her mother Sally to sign over the 500 acres she had inherited.

They headed to Johnse's home and gathered up all of his stuff before heading to Johnse's still were he had set up some place to sleep so he could finish the cabin Roseanna used the preserved meat and vegetable while Johnse put the finishing touches on the cabin by filling all the holes in the walls. Roseanna made eggs and biscuits with bacon and fried apples. Johnse was up early and ate before going to his cabin to finish it. Roseanna washed up the dishes before going heading to find Johnse with his lunch and some tea. Roseanna wasn't able to eat lunch she had thrown up a few times making her think she was sick. The cabin was finished that night so they slept in it Johnse had put a temporary roof on the cabin so as he could build on a second floor. Over the next months Johnse worked on the second floor and building a larder to store food for the winter. Johnse left Roseanna at home while he went to his father to get his pay for his work at the logging mill. Johnse found his father overseeing the workers. Johnse made no mention of his wife as he waited for his father to finish up counting out his wages. Johnse took his wages and left and went back home Johnse told his wife to dress good they were going to town to get stuff for their house.

Roseanna needed clothe to make clothing and curtains for the cabin Johnse had built for them to live in Roseanna found that her period had not happened in two months and waited until she was five months pregnant to tell Johnse about the baby. Bella healed Roseanna and kept her and the baby from getting sick. Sarah Elizabeth was born in 1881 she was seven pounds and three ounces. Johnse stayed by Roseanna's side while she was giving birth. Randall and Anderson were neither one happy about the the other or the baby. Johnse and Roseanna attended the blackberry creek election in Kentucky in 1882 with little Sarah wrapped in a blanket Roseanna was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt Johnse wore black pants and a brown shirt. Roseanna swaddled little Sarah to her chest before getting in the carriage with Johnse as when they got to Blackberry creek Johnse helped her down and he set up to sell his whiskey Roseanna stood by with Sarah and Johnse until Johnse had got someone of his brothers to take care of the whiskey cart while he took his wife walking. Roseanna took off running when she heard her brothers started fight Roseanna stepped between them as Ellison tried to break up the fight Johnse helped break up the fight as Anse came to see what the noise was about.

Roseanna backed off as her father in law came in and took control of the situation Anse hit Johnse who fell to the ground Johnse got up and stood in front of Roseanna as Ellison stopped Anse from hitting Johnse again Roseanna held Sarah tightly as she wiped the blood from Johnse's mouth. Sarah started to fuss so Roseanna shushed her and bounced her as Johnse held Roseanna against him with the baby between them. Roseanna kissed Johnse with fervor as she expressed her gratitude that Johnse was okay everyone watched their exchange with rapt interest as Johnse made sure Roseanna was alright and so was Sarah. Roseanna saw her father and mother walking by them on the way to their wagon. Johnse had saved up and bought Roseanna a ring for both of them. Anse looked at Johnse and then at Roseanna and told them to come to dinner on Sunday Johnse nodded as they walked over to one of the rows of table and bought a Jams, butter, bread, a nice blanket for Sarah, preserved fruits and vegetables as well as leather boots for Johnse and leather moccasins for Roseanna. Roseanna found several bolts of cloth they were soft Roseanna stared at them longingly as she held Sarah in one arm as she perused the tables careful to hold Sarah and keep her warm wrapped in a thick blanket in dark brown.

Johnse bartered with the man who was running the table Johnse gave the man a crate of corn and two crates of potatoes and three crates of good West Virginia Whiskey for the 10 bolts of clothe he had as well as his pen and inkwell in a writing box. Johnse bought paper from the general store owner as well as a few blank journals. Johnse had his brother Rob help him carry his stuff to cart. Johnse and Roseanna left early going back to their cabin with their cart full of stuff from the towns people who had been preparing for the election for almost nine months. Johnse sold his whiskey to the general store and the towns people. The whole week Johnse went and worked at his still and at his fathers logging he collected his wages before heading home to pick up some of his whiskey to deliver for his weekly round when he got home Roseanna had dinner ready for them. The week went on like a routine as they went to church on Sunday where they asked the preacher to baptize Sarah. Roseanna smiled as they left church heading home to pick up the food she had made and to change into a white long sleeve shirt and and a dark green skirt with dark brown leather shoes. Johnse changed his shoes and his shirt Roseanna took care of Sarah Bella had taken over both of their bodies several time to make sure they married.

They drove to Johnse's parents house Roseanna was nervous about the whole thing. Bella was an observer only jumping in when she was needed to steer them towards a decision. Roseanna had taught Johnse how to rock Sarah so that she would sleep. Roseanna fell pregnant when Sarah was sixteen months old Johnse was happy and they spent a lot of time with his family. Bella kept Roseanna and Johnse in good health and made sure that the feud happened but it left the most important people from dying Johnse and Roseanna lived to be 90 years old Bella took care of them and their children were well respected people. Bella returned to 1912 were she had left from were she was sitting Carlisle wasn't their but as she was not lone long Carlisle came to her room with Benjamin who immediately looked over her making sure she wasn't hurt. Carlisle sat in the living room while Benjamin carried Bella to her room and set her down on her bed. Benjamin leaned forward and kissed Bella leaning her back on the bed as he started pushing up her night dress as he got between her legs. Benjamin slowly pushed himself inside of her making her grunt as he stretched her to bursting as he filled her completely making her stretch to fit him as he held still waiting for her to adjust to his size.

Benjamin was gentle as he took his time making love to her making her gasp and moan arching into him as he took hold of her hip as he used one hand to support himself as he continued to fill her full Bella let her head fall to the side as Benjamin kissed up and down her neck and shoulder Bella's lipstick was smudged as Benjamin kissed Bella deeply. Bella grabbed Benjamin's shoulders as he fucked her deeply and came inside of her making her cry out as he filled her full. Benjamin rolled off of her and pulled her against his stomach nuzzling her hair kissing her as she fell asleep beside Benjamin as he ran his fingers thru her hair as she lay on her back and he lay on his side. Benjamin kept an eye on her as she slept next to him Bella woke up when Benjamin tried to get out of bed Bella rolled over and stretched turning over on her back and blinking at him blearily not really sitting up mostly just sitting up against a pillow as she looked at him. Benjamin got dressed and left the room before the maid came in and went into the closet and brought her a dress and her undergarments and stocking the maid set the shoes on the floor on the floor near the bed. Bella passed on the corset claiming that her ribs were bruised and it was to painful to try and wear the stiff and unyielding corset.

Bella sat on the bed as her maid put on her stockings and her shoes lacing them up Bella stood and moved to sit at the vanity holding her necklace so her maid could fasten the necklace before helping to fasten the bracelet around her wrist and slipping on her ring and putting on her earrings and sitting still as her hair was put into a bun that had a few ringlets hanging from it Bella had diamond and ruby combs in her hair to match her ruby jewelry she was wearing Bella wore a burgundy dress to match her jewelry and her hair pins. Bella stood after washing her face and putting on her makeup and then applied the setting powder to her makeup. Bella went to the private deck were her family was waiting for her Bella invited Carlisle and Benjamin as well as Jasper. Carlisle pulled out Bella's chair and then pushed it in going to do the same for Ruth and then put Emma and Adelaine in their high chairs checking on the triplets they all sat down. Bella was eating her bacon, sausage, eggs ham, with cut fruits, toast, English muffins with jam, honey, butter, coffee, tea and scones. Their was also cheese and meats with olives and vegetables. Bella ate her breakfast slowly looking around as she looked at her mates sitting around her as she chewed quietly in thought of what to do next.

After breakfast Bella excused herself and went to her room taking the girls Emma and Adelaine to the suite with her. Bella washed them up and dressed them carefully setting them on the floor and cleaning herself up and washing the triplets and dressing them before putting them back in their bassinets. The Titanic would make port in New York at almost sun down. Bella would travel to her town house were her mother would stay the night with Rose before they went home the next day only bringing three bags each to Bella's home even Cal would be joining them at the huge town house that Bella owned thanks to her current dead husband. Bella's previous husband before was Thomas Moore who had died in a ship wreck that had taken place in the middle of the Atlantic the ship had been sunk by pirates after being plundered. Bella had waited thirteen months before starting to mourn him and then she spent another six months mourning him before finally agreeing to marry Kincaide Marshall who had persisted in wanting to marry her even with her children. Her First husband had taken as proof of Bella's ability to produce heirs for her husband. Bella was a good wife cooking and cleaning and doing the mending and sewing stuff for her husband and her family.

Bella was brought back to the present by Benjamin opening her car door after it had been unloaded next her large truck filled with all of her furniture from her suite. Bella had brought her furniture that she took with her when she moved during the different countries. Bella thanked Benjamin as she got in the drivers seat as Benjamin put the last of her bags into the car and his bags into the back getting into the passenger seat as Bella drove to her town house and put the babies on the passenger floorboards while Emma and Adelaine sat in the middle of front while Bella drove to her town house of the upper east side were all the richer people resided her mother lived at the bottom end of the upper east side. Bella helped the girls out of the car and put them in the living room while the staff unloaded the car and took them to the room that each person would be staying in. the babies were placed in the nursery to nap while Bella and everyone got settled while Bella ordered tea and food after everyone came down they sat in the living room and had tea with sandwiches, deviled eggs, crackers, ham, cheese, turkey, rotisserie chicken pieces and some English muffins and jam with butter and jelly.

Bella laughed as Benjamin told her a joke Carlisle checked Bella's pulse before taking a drink of his tea and grabbing a piece of chicken and popping it in to his mouth and looking at all of them one at a time smiling at Bella before looking at the mantle clock and clearing his throat before saying that they needed to leave. Bella nodded and walked them to the door and then they left and went to their home and unpacked they happened to live at the end of the block. Bella went up to her room and unpacked everything telling the staff to clean up after every one was done and to send dinner to her room so she could feed the girls before going down to feed herself. After changing Bella fed the girls and put them to bed and went downstairs sitting at the head of the table Bella waited for the rest of them to join her it didn't take long for them to come down stairs Bella could sense something off about her sister Rose who was a little pale Bella looked at rose and them at Cal looking into Cal's mind Bella felt a bit of disgust when she realized that Cal had taken Rose to his bed.

Rose and Cal's wedding was about a week off. Bella looked at Rose and sighed before looking down at her hands as the staff entered the room and started serving the first course which was an appetizer to everyone Bella watched as the staff served the appetizers to her first and then moved down the table to the next person Bella asked the staff to bring her hot water in a tea pot and green tea. Rose asked the staff to bring her some hot water in a tea pot and decaffeinated tea. Bella drank her tea and listened to the conversation as everyone talked Bella ate her food and when the second course of soup was brought out every one talked and laughed then the third course of salad came out to the table, the fourth course was steak potato's and whole kernel corn with other vegetables. The ate her meal silently waiting for the next course the next course was dessert the staff walked around showing what their was and letting them choose their meal. Bella looked around and smiled as they finished eating Bella smiled and excused herself saying she was tired.

Bella went to her room and found Carlisle, Jasper and Benjamin sitting in her room and chatting the nursemaid was not in the room. Bella sat at her vanity and removed her necklace, earrings, bracelets and her hair combs before removing her makeup and going into the closet and changed into her nightgown and her robe tying it closed Bella walked in to the bedroom and brushed out her hair before braiding it and tying a ribbon around it and getting up and going to the bed. Bella laid down and pulled the covers up to her throat and laid on her side as she closed her eyes and fell asleep Bella woke in the middle of the night to her daughter Serene crying Bella got up and pulled on her robe and went into the nursery and changed Serene before she fed her and then burped her kissing her forehead. Serene was a lot like her father who was an empath Bella was shocked when Serene giggled at Bella as Bella placed her back inside of her bassinet and sang her to sleep tucking her in. Bella smiled and kept singing as she rocked her children in their cradle having pulled the blankets up around them.

After Bella finished her song she got up and went to her room and took off her robe getting back into bed and pulling the covers up over her as she fell asleep. Bella woke up to a pair of cold arms around her. Bella stretched and rolled on to her back making her robe pull tight across her chest as she rubbed her eyes and groaned softly. Bella turned her head to face her mate and saw Benjamin laying on his side relaxed watching her and drawing circles on her exposed arm as she laid on the bed beside her and watched over her protectively Bella smiled at him before getting up and going into the bathroom and taking care of business before getting back into bed and turning to Benjamin and smiling at him as he got over top of her. Benjamin filled Bella as she moaned and arched her back pressing her breasts up into his chest as he supported himself one one arm as he used the other to hold up her hips

Bella was careful to make sure that they knew she didn't want to be a vampire for awhile giving herself time to get her first school degree. Bella came several time within a short amount of time before Benjamin came with a harsh groan as he was rolling off and laying beside her kissing her shoulder and nuzzling her neck holding her against him with a sigh of content as she relaxed against him.

Bella woke up the next morning sitting in her private balcony she read her bible while eating breakfast looking up at the knock on the door frame. Cal standing their with Rose and Ruth the maid had let them. The maid was a demure looking young woman with brown hair and green eyes. Bella smiled and told them to sit down at the table Cal sat beside Rose with Ruth they sipped their hot tea and ate their chocolate chip scones and Blueberry Scones with jam and biscuits and clotted cream. Bella drank her hot tea in her favorite china with some honey and milk. Bella sighed as she set her cup down on the saucer and looked at Rose and Ruth. Bella cleared her throat and spoke with her mother for a minute laughing and talking with Rose as well. Bella heard her children so she got up and went and picked up JJ carrying him to the balcony. The maid carried Serene and Jameson and walked with Emma and Adelaine to the balcony with a toy.

Bella was wearing a floor length navy dress with matching shoes Bella had done her make up natural looking and added in sapphire and diamond jewelry to finish the look making her beautifully sophisticated in her attire. Rose wore light lavender while Ruth wore green to compliment her eyes. Cal and Spicer wore semi formal black suits with white shirts with a vest and tie. The breakfast was mostly boring after a while they went to the main living area of Bella's upstairs suite which besides the nursery, had a library, a second bedroom, a second balcony over looking the back of the house. Bella was alone after Rose and Ruth left Cal had disappeared and while Bella was reading in her lounge chair she heard a sound and it was then that she saw Cal who had been hiding he took her to the master bedroom forcing her by the hair. Bella was forced to the bed.

Bella was kept in the room for she didn't know how long. Cal took the food and fed her each meal the whole time Cal was using her body the days blurred into weeks Cal untied her and let her go to the bathroom and then each night until her cycle he would use her he left Spicer to watch over her when her had to leave. Bella was allowed to go unto the balcony and sit with some tea in the sun. Spicer would stand glaring at her as he waited for her to finish then a maid Bella didn't recognize would clean up.

Bella sighed as she was locked in her bedroom again with only her bible and the crucifix on the wall of her bedroom. Each night Cal would eat with her then he would go smoke a cigar and have a Whiskey or a Brandy on the back balcony with Mr. Spicer before joining Bella again in the bedroom. Bella had not seen Carlisle, Jasper or Benjamin since they landed in New York Bella asked Cal once why they had not back around he had told her that he had told them she no longer wished to be friends with them and that they should not come back around unless they wished to find themselves in jail.

Bella gasped and clutched her hand to her mouth holding her handkerchief to her mouth and gasping with tears running down her face as she cried wiping her eyes. Bella felt pain in her heart as she felt the pain in her chest at the separation from her true mates who she didn't know where they were and what they were doing. The weeks wore on in her mind as Cal kept her locked away Bella was only able to speak to Cal and the maid who changed her bed linens one night Bella snuck on to the balcony and stood looking out on the street Bella went back into her room and opened the wet bar and poured herself a strawberry wine that tasted like juice with a hint of Peaches and Raspberry.

Bella stood at the railing and looked up at the stars in the sky she was so intent on the stars when she was startled by Carlisle who spoke to her. Bella wiped around and looked at him her breath catching as she saw him Carlisle asked her if she truly wished for them to leave her alone Bella sniffled and nodded as she thought about what Cal had threatened to do to her if she did not comply with his wishes. Bella sighed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve of her nightgown as she looked back over her shoulder into the bedroom. Setting down her cup Bella looked at Carlisle and said I love you Carlisle Cullen, I love Jasper and Benjamin as well but I can't be with you not now now you have to go it is late and I can't be seen with you I am sorry that it must be like this for I care for you very deeply and will one day be able to be with you.

Bella watched as Carlisle disappeared over the railing after kissing her and touching her cheek with love Bella cried silently into her handkerchief. Bella sat with her face buried in her skirts of her night gown. Bella went back to bed after crying for a few minutes the night air was beautiful. Bella sighed as she fell asleep again and woke up as the sun was beginning to rise she was let out of the bedroom and into the main upstairs living room Cal was reading the news paper at the breakfast table with his meal in the small dining room the maid had cooked and was cleaning up after the meal.

Bella sat down silently at the table with Cal who was drinking coffee from the coffee pot with creamer and sugar. Bella was drinking a cup of tea with sweet cream and eating biscuits and jam with cut fruits. Bella did not look at Cal very often after eating he went back to her room and sat in the corner reading the bible. Bella looked up at the door as it opened when the bedroom door opened and she saw Cal she went back to reading her bible until Cal snatched the book away and tossed it on the table. Cal dragged her to the bed and did what he had done before many times as Bella lay their head turned away eyes closed her shame filling her like never before had she felt.

Cal had married Rose as planned and she was now pregnant with the child of Cal while Bella still refused to marry Cal who after his marriage to Rose had stopped asking for Isabella to marry him. Cal had started leaving for a few hours a day Bella prayed and prayed day after day she noticed she had gained some weight recently that she shrugged at the idiocy of her mind thinking about all of the impossible things that had happened to her over the course of the 5 months she had now been in 1912 it was now October and the chill was setting in to the air. Carlisle, Benjamin and Jasper where not around they had all gone in search of the others that were to be part of the coven and were waiting for the date that they needed to change them as things changed.

Bella noticed that her Belly had started to swell and that she had not had her cycles in a while Rose came to her home to see her often Cal would leave her without Spicer. Bella would talk with her sister quietly as they sipped their tea and talked about their babies the doctors thought that Rose was carrying a male child while Rose had not been to a doctor because Cal did not want her to talk to the doctor and have him arrested. Cal came to her that night and told her she was going to be let go after she had born the child she was carrying and then she would not be bothered by him any more their child should it be a boy would be raised by Rose and she would never see him again with out them in the room with her the child would be sent to the same school in England that Cal himself had attended in his minority and then if it was a he he would got to the best college to learn how to manage a business or become whatever he wished to become.


End file.
